La Amante De Mi Amigo
by Silvia Cataldo Laurie
Summary: Un viaje cambiará la vida de dos amigos significativamente. Lo que les espera, ni ellos lo imaginarán
1. Chapter 1

**dedicado a todos mis queridos amigos y amigas que me dieron tanta inspiración para escribir**

**Capitulo 1**

El viaje desde Los Ángeles hasta Londres lo había agotado. Si en estado natural ya era bastante seco, parco y malhumorado, las horas de vuelo lo ponían aún peor. Llegó a su casa maldiciendo, como de costumbre, que si el vecino había dejado la basura muy cerca de su puerta, que si no encontraba las llaves, que si esto y que si aquello. Cerró la puerta tras de sí y luego de literalmente revolear la valija sobre la cama se fue directo al baño a prepararse la bañera con algunas sales relajantes. Se desnudó en un segundo y se hundió hasta que el agua le tocó suavemente el mentón. Cerró los ojos y respiró profundamente unas cuantas veces seguidas hasta que pudo relajarse al menos un poco.

Ese maldito viaje. Si no hubiera sido por el trabajo nunca lo hubiera hecho. Y si no lo hubiera hecho no hubiera visto a quien vio. Y si no hubiera visto a quien vio no se hubiera puesto de tan mal humor. Pero bueno, ¿qué caso tenía que se enojara ahora? Volvió a respirar hondo y trató de relajarse una vez más. Se sumergió totalmente para dejar que el agua bien caliente le tocara el rostro y empapara su pelo. El humito que salía del agua hizo que el espejo del baño se llenará de condensación. Pequeñas lagrimitas surcaron el vidrio al mismo tiempo que lagrimas grandes y saladas corrieron por la cara de Gregory House. Maldito, una y mil veces maldito viaje.

No había nada que hacer, su trabajo como presidente de una compañía farmacéutica importante lo obligaba a viajar a diferentes lugares según se necesitara. Esta vez le había tocado viajar a Los Ángeles por unos pocos días y todo había marchado sobre ruedas… hasta que tuvo que volver. El viaje de vuelta le deparó una sorpresa que hubiera preferido evitar. Todo había sido genial hasta que tuvo que subir al avión, lo cual hizo con absoluta normalidad, buscó su asiento y ahí….ahí lo vio. Su compañero de asiento era nada más y nada menos que James Wilson. Si, exactamente. Su amigo James Wilson viajaba junto a él en el regreso a casa. Hacía bastante tiempo que no se veían y se saludaron con un caluroso abrazo. No es que fueran inseparables pero tenían una buena amistad, lo cual era raro, dada la personalidad de Gregory.

Luego de los saludos y de acomodarse cada uno en su asiento, Greg estaba listo para colocarse sus audífonos y olvidarse que el mundo existía, pero evidentemente, James tenía otros planes.

Así que de vuelta a Londres ¿eh? – dijo Wilson antes que House pudiera siquiera colocarse los audífonos

Si. – dijo House secamente mientras pensaba para sí mismo "no estoy subido a un avión que va a Londres pero en realidad quiero ir a Japón"

¿Estuviste en LA de viaje de negocios?

Si – dijo algo molesto por las preguntas incesantes – en realidad solo fui a supervisar como marchaba un nuevo medicamento que lanzará la sucursal americana.

¡Guau! ¡Muy interesante!

¿Y tú? ¿Qué hacías en LA?

También…trabajando. Tratando de poner la cabeza fría sobre algunos sucesos recientes.

¿Qué sucesos? – de repente la conversación se ponía interesante.

Son…. Son cosas que a veces ocurren en la vida de un hombre Greg.

Por lo que recuerdo, tu vida es poco más que ideal. Te casaste muy joven con Diana, enamoradísimos ambos, pusieron la agencia de publicidad juntos y les va de maravilla. Luego tuvieron los hijos y de ahí todos han sido parabienes.

Pues si, si la verdad la vida me ha dado muchas bendiciones y alegrías

¿Y entonces? ¿Qué es lo que te tiene preocupado?

El amor

¿El amor? ¿Qué pasa con el amor? ¿Es que Diana y tu ya no se llevan bien?

¡Oh si! Nos llevamos de maravillas.

No entiendo entonces

El amor que me preocupa no es el que siento por Diana… Es el que siento por mi secretaria

House se acomodó en el asiento, incómodo, porque se imaginó el aluvión de confesiones que se le venía encima.

Wilson le caía bien pero… tampoco quería convertirse en su confidente de pronto. Y encima con lo que le estaba contando. House apreciaba a Diana, ella era una gran mujer, muy fina, educada, trabajadora hermosa y buena madre. ¿Qué más quería Wilson? ¿Es que acaso todas las cualidades de su mujer le eran pocas? La verdad no comprendía a James. Tenía una mujer que a pesar de los hijos y de la cuarentena de años que tenía era muy apetecible aún. Consideró que su amigo era un idiota y que seguramente estaba arriesgando su matrimonio por una tipa que dejaría apenas se le pasara la crisis de edad madura que estaba sufriendo.

Wilson, empezó, como era su costumbre, a contarle su vida y milagro. Desde el preciso momento en que la secretaria entró a trabajar a la agencia, hasta el primer coqueteo, la primera cena juntos y por supuesto de las proezas sexuales que vivía junto a su recién adquirida amante. House estaba a punto de reventar, o bien de reventar a James. Cuando podía meter algunas palabras en el monólogo de Wilson, le hacía saber su descontento hacia esta situación, y hasta intentaba darle un bien intencionado consejo, pero James parecía no desear escuchar a su amigo, y más bien solo buscaba desahogar su corazón y su mente.

House apoyó la frente en su mano mientras Wilson seguía y seguía con su soliloquio. Al fin, James se quedó en silencio un minuto y Gregory lo miró intensamente antes de preguntarle:

Entonces ¿Qué harás?

Dímelo tu

Jamás. Eres tu el que debe decidir: te divorciarás o dejarás a tu amante, pero solo tu puedes decidirlo

Después de un pequeño silencio y de que se le empañaran un poco los ojos, Wilson tomó una decisión

Ninguno de los dos House

¿Cómo? ¿Entonces te atreverás a seguir engañándolas a ambas?

Es que simplemente no puedo dejar a ninguna

Eso es extremadamente egoísta James

No lo es. Es amor verdadero

¡Son dos mujeres por Dios! ¿Cómo puedes pensar que verdaderamente amas a dos mujeres?

Tu no puedes juzgarme House. No estás en mi lugar, no sabes lo que se siente

Solo se que si estuviera enamorado solo tendría ojos y corazón para ella solamente

El amor, el matrimonio y la vida en general no son tan fáciles Greg. No todo es blanco o negro.

Si, pero cuando los grises de la vida hieren a las personas debes aprender a tomar una decisión. Te lo digo ya, debes decidirte, o terminarás perdiendo a ambas.

¿Pero qué… - House lo interrumpió

Tú sabrás a quien eliges. Tú dices si apuestas a seguir tu matrimonio tan feliz como hace años o bien te arriesgas a empezar una nueva vida con la otra mujer.

Pero…

Perdona que te corte pero quisiera dormir un poco antes de aterrizar en Londres

House salió de sus recuerdos. El agua de la tina ya se enfriaba, pero su cabeza no. El encuentro con su amigo no le había sentado nada bien. Odiaba estar metido en líos de otros y por más aprecio que tuviera por James, detestaba la situación en que estaba Wilson. Y él sabía que esa incomodidad provenía de su propio sentir, de su forma de ser. House era tipo de una sola mujer… para toda la vida.


	2. Chapter 2

**bue...les sugieron escuchar una y otra vez Unchain My Heart y Evenin de Hugh Laurie mientras leen...creanme que les ayudaran a imaginar jejeje **

**Capitulo 2:**

El despertador sonó y él, literalmente, lo cacheteó para que dejara de hacer ruido. Se estiró y con una mano se refregó los ojos, mientras con la otra trató de encender la pequeña lámpara que tenía sobre la mesa de luz. Se quedó unos minutos totalmente quieto con la mirada fija en el techo donde la tenue luz dibujaba figuras casi fantasmagóricas, y fue entonces cuando los fantasmas invadieron su mente en una fuerte ráfaga. Maldito viaje. Le había traído tantos recuerdos, tantas situaciones que hubiera deseado no vivir jamás. Y encima con lo que había visto… hubiera deseado nunca verlo.

Se levantó de la cama con renuencia, ya que de buena gana se hubiera quedado acostado todo el día. Se sentía física y mentalmente cansado, casi como si lo hubieran apaleado dos días seguidos. Fue hasta el baño, se lavó el rostro y los dientes, volvió a la habitación y preparó su ropa, pues tenía que ir hasta la oficina. Comúnmente hubiera vestido una remera, unos jeans, sus botas color café y un abrigo cómodo, pero como este era uno de esos raros días en que iba a trabajar a las oficinas de la empresa farmacéutica de la cual era propietario, solía ponerse un traje, camisa y corbata más un pesado sobretodo de lana que le servía para pasar por el invierno londinense.

Apenas terminó de acomodar su ropa se metió al baño y comenzó con su ducha bien caliente. Siempre aprovechaba su tiempo en la ducha, para darle forma a nuevos proyectos, o a nuevas canciones ya que tenía una gran afición por la música y pasaba largas horas sentado al piano componiendo o recordando grandes clásicos del blues. Pero ese día, solo un pensamiento ocupaba su mente. Lo que había visto. El agua caliente cayó golpeando su ancha y musculosa espalda y una vez que las traviesas gotas recorrieron toda su anatomía, House levantó la cabeza para que el agua empapara su rostro, mientras él recordaba.

Y lo primero que recordó fue ese día…el día que había llegado al edificio de una coqueta calle residencial de Londres y ahí estaba esa mujer. La mujer que se estaba mudando a un departamento a dos puertas del suyo. La miró y lo que vio lo impactó. Una morena de ojos verdes como esmeraldas, el pelo suelto con ondas que volaban libres como pájaros cuando ella se movía, y una sonrisa que hipnotizaba y que no se movió de su rostro en ningún momento. Parecía ser una mujer feliz, y animadamente conversaba con los hombres de la mudanza mientras House observaba otros aspectos, como por ejemplo esa remera con las mangas enrolladas de los Rolling Stones que ella tenía puesta y esos jeans oscuros que eran apretados como una segunda piel. Le miró las generosas curvas traseras y ahí se quedó estacionado hasta que ella lo sacó de su pensamiento.

Hola – le dijo con amplia sonrisa

Hola – le dijo Greg algo sorprendido

¿Vives aquí?

Si, en aquel departamento – dijo señalando su puerta

Ah… ¿Sabes algo de electrónica?

¿Cómo? – dijo él algo distraído

Electrónica. Es que necesito conectar mi computadora, dvd y todo eso…y la verdad es que yo no tengo idea de cómo hacerlo

Tu marido o novio tal vez pudieran ayudarte – dijo él como tanteando el terreno

No tengo ni novio, ni marido

Ah – dijo House como al descuido y sonrió internamente

Además, mientras me ayudas te dejaré mirarme el culo igual que recién – dijo ella y largó la carcajada, mientras él, entre risueño y avergonzado, le ayudó a meter las últimas cajas.

La suave esponja llena de jabón, le recorrió el pecho. House movía la mano casi mecánicamente, y mantenía la mirada fija en el vacío. Respiró profundo como si la gran cantidad de pensamientos le hicieran doler la cabeza y el corazón. Una vez más, maldijo aquel viaje y aquel encuentro que lo habían hecho vivenciar una vez más tantas cosas que ya creía enterradas en el pasado. En su cabeza seguían acumulándose recuerdos lejanos y no tanto. No pudo evitar rememorar ese momento

Bueno, ya todo está conectado – dijo House terminando de cablear el televisor de la morena

Gracias, si que eres útil para estos quehaceres – le contestó ella

Bien, si ya no queda nada que enchufar, me retiro

Espera…

Gregory – dijo él – Me llamo Gregory House

Lindo nombre – replicó ella – yo me llamo Lisa Cuddy – Oye Greg ¿te gustaría salir conmigo?

¡Vaya! La mujercita era bastante directa. Exacto como a él le gustaban.

Si claro – dijo él – déjame ir por mi campera y….

Antes que él pudiera terminar la frase ella rodeó su cuello con los brazos y capturó sus labios entre los de ella. Él dejó de lado su sorpresa inicial y correspondió con fuerza a ese beso mientras prácticamente estrujaba en sus brazos a Lisa. Se separó un poco como para tomar aire, mientras ella aprovechó esos segundos para soltar el cinturón de tachas que el tenía puesto y con la velocidad de la luz desabotonó y bajó el cierre de los jeans. House, ni lerdo ni perezoso, metió su mano derecha bajo la blusa de ella y con la izquierda apretó sus nalgas. Ella lo premió con un ronco gemido cuando él veloz, le sacó la remera y el corpiño y metió en su boca los pezones duros, alternando entre uno y otro. También el gimió, cuando ella acarició el duro bulto que se formó en su jeans y luego se lo llevó a la boca. Todo era un torbellino, todo era tan rápido que Gregory casi ni se dio cuenta en qué momento se metieron al baño de Lisa, solo notó que ella respiraba agitadamente y por un minuto incluso cortó su respiración y lo notó porque fue justo en el momento en que, ya completamente desnudos, la dio vuelta y contra la pared la penetró por la espalda. Mientras la penetraba lenta y profundamente usaba sus manos para acariciar los pechos frondosos y firmes. Ella, bañada en sudor, gemía dulcemente y estirando sus manos hacia atrás acariciaba las duras nalgas masculinas. House ardía e hizo arder a su compañera cuando le lamió lentamente el contorno de la oreja. Gregory perdió el sentido en ese momento, cuando se deshacía entre sus manos, no pudo recordar nada más excepto que terminaron juntos, al mismo tiempo y que luego llenaron la bañera y se quedaron juntos el resto del día hasta el anochecer.

House salió de sus recuerdos y su ensoñación de golpe. No solo el hecho de que notó que se le hacía tarde para ir a trabajar lo despabiló, sino también porque sin darse cuenta, mientras recordaba, no había podido evitar masturbarse y la fuerza del orgasmo lo había sacudido haciéndolo reaccionar.


	3. Chapter 3

**Capitulo 3:**

Ir a la oficina le había sentado muy bien, ya que se distrajo con su trabajo y sacó la mente de los pensamientos que lo hacían sufrir. No era un tipo por naturaleza demostrativo y al verlo nadie hubiera imaginado que su corazón se deshacía de dolor, pero así era. Fue hasta el laboratorio, revisó el embalaje y envío de medicamentos, anduvo por aquí y luego por allá. La meta era no quedarse quieto, no pensar y muchos menos sentir. Terminó su ronda de supervisión, habló con sus subordinados, dio órdenes, volvió a la oficina, hizo algunos llamados telefónicos y dejó todo ordenado para el día siguiente. Pero llegó ese momento que había temido durante todo el día y tuvo que volver a casa.

Apenas llegó a la puerta de su departamento, no pudo menos que mirar hacia aquella puerta bajando el corredor. La miró y respiró profundamente. Entró a su casa y tiró las llaves sobre la mesa ratona y fue directo hacia su habitación para sacarse ese incómodo traje que usaba para trabajar y ponerse algo más cómodo. Eligió un jean algo gastado, una remera gris con una moto dibujada al frente y dejó sus pies descalzos. Fue hasta la cocina y se sirvió un poco de Bourbon y luego volvió al living. Allí encendió la televisión, pero como siempre, no encontró nada que lo entretuviera así que la apagó y puso algo de música, mientras leía unos ensayos sobre aplicaciones de nuevas drogas. Estuvo concentrado en eso durante un buen rato, hasta que la radio lo traicionó. Hacía mucho que no encontraba esa canción y la verdad, es que no sabía si estaba preparado para soportarla. Sin embargo, la escuchó sin más, y cada acorde le sonó familiar.

Unchain My Heart….baby let me be….unchain my heart….´cos you don´t care about me

Años atrás esa canción solo le gustaba, ahora, cobraba para él un nuevo sentido. Sentía que esa canción prácticamente hablaba de él y de su vida. Dejó a un lado los ensayos que leía, y recostándose un poco en el sofá, comenzó a tararear suavemente la letra de la canción, mientras inevitablemente muchos pensamientos volvieron a su memoria.

** Durante los primeros días siguientes a su encuentro, siguieron viéndose, conversando y por supuesto teniendo sexo en uno y otro departamento. Al principio fue solo eso, encuentros sexuales entre dos personas que se atraían. Ninguno de los dos era demasiado afecto a convencionalidades, por lo que jamás se exigieron fidelidades ni se celaron con falsa exclusividad. Solo vivían sus emociones como las iban sintiendo y ambos estaban conformes y alegres con la libertad que eso les daba, pero al mismo tiempo sentían la confianza de una amistad que se desarrollaba, amistad con derecho a roce, claro está, pero amistad al fin.

En sus conversaciones no había límites, hablaban de sus trabajos, de su familia, de televisión, de música y por supuesto de sexo, ya que era un tema que a ambos les interesaba, sobre el que no tenían pudor alguno y que evidentemente les interesaba muchísimo. Juntos no podían evitar pasarla bien, no solo en el plano íntimo, también de reían mucho estando juntos. A ella le gustaba su humor ácido, y él disfrutaba de la frescura y libertad de esa mujer que aún en muchas cosas era tan vital como una adolescente.

Esta noche quiero que veas algo – le dijo ella mientras caminaban de la mano por la calle

¿Qué acaso no te he visto todo ya? – le dijo él con humor

Jejejeje. Lo creas o no, aún no has visto todo

Y diciendo eso se detuvo frente a una pequeña puerta. Al abrirla, House y Cuddy estuvieron en un coqueto y amplio salón, con espejos en cada pared, decorado con cintas y flores. Gregory dio algunos pasos mientras miraba con curiosidad el lugar.

¿Qué es esto?

Es mi nueva academia de baile, bueno, por lo menos lo será cuando termine de acomodar las oficinas que están atrás y otras cosas que me quedan pendientes. Pero quería que vieras mi nuevo proyecto, que fueras parte de él.

¿Y por qué? – preguntó tomándola por la cintura

Porque eres mi mejor amigo

Se besaron, profundamente, con tremendo afecto. Gregory acarició el cabello lleno de rulos de Lisa y ella le ofreció una caricia en el rostro como recompensa. Se separaron un poco del beso, pero mantuvieron sus rostros cerca, respirando el aire el uno del otro. Lisa cerró fuertemente los ojos mientras disfrutó de las caricias que Greg le prodigaba en su rostro y espalda. Luego le aferró con firmeza la cara y mirándolo fijamente a los ojos le dijo:

Eres mi mejor amigo Greg… - hizo una pausa y esperó a que él la mirara fijamente también, entonces agregó – y también la persona que más amo en el mundo.

Él no contestó. Solo la miró con los ojos brillosos y con lentitud pasó su mano dos o tres veces por su cabello negro reluciente sin dejar de mirarla un segundo. Ella entreabrió los labios y un suave quejido surgió de ellos al sentir las manos de Gregory levantando su blusa. Ella no se resistió, jamás lo haría porque sentirse en los brazos de House era para ella la gloria misma. Se desnudaron el uno al otro alternando besos y caricias infinitas. Suavemente, sin ninguna prisa, se recorrieron mutuamente el cuerpo con sus bocas, tocando sin falta cada centímetro y amándose a cada momento. En el piso del salón, House tomó el control de la situación y se introdujo en el cuerpo de la mujer que lo amaba y a quien él le había confesado su amor con los ojos. Ella arqueó la espalda para recibirlo más profundamente, quería sentir cada centímetro de su humanidad y quería que House pudiera sentir su ardor, su hambre de placer. Cuando terminaron, ambos temblaban, no solo por el goce que acababan de sentir, sino también porque una de las noches más significativas de sus vidas. Si bien ya habían disfrutado del sexo juntos con anterioridad, esta fue la primera vez que habían hecho el amor. **

Odiaba siempre volver a esos recuerdos, recuerdos que le eran dolorosos aunque fueran de amor. Y sobre todo luego de ese horrible viaje donde… bueno, ya para qué seguir dando vuelta a lo mismo de siempre. Pero es que no lo podía evitar. Haber aguantado las confesiones de Wilson sobre su amante para luego llegar hasta el restaurante donde su amigo se encontraría con esa tipa y ver que era nada más y nada menos… que ella. Ella. Maldita sea ella por siempre y para siempre. Estaba a punto de retomar su lectura cuando un golpe en la puerta lo detuvo. Se levantó y al atender, se dibujó en su boca una sonrisa que no era común.

¡Hola mi amor! – la saludó


	4. Chapter 4

**Capitulo 4:**

La verdad es que solo ella le dibujaba esa sonrisa en el rostro. Solo ella lo ponía de buen humor. Luego de sonreírle, abrió los brazos para estrecharla. Ella corrió hacia él, llena de dicha y lo apretó contra sí con fervor. La unión y la confianza que había entre ellos eran inquebrantables. Evidentemente no había lazo más fuerte que el llamado de la sangre.

¡Hola mi amor! – exclamó House una vez más aún abrazado a Rachel

¡Hola papi! – contestó la pequeña de cuatro años apretujando más a su papá

Gracias Marina – le dijo Greg a la joven niñera de Rachel que la había traído del Jardín de Infantes hasta su casa

No es nada señor. Que tenga un buen día – contestó la joven – ¡Adiós Rache! – dijo despidiéndose de la niña

Gregory cerró la puerta tras la niñera, y levantando a su hija en sus brazos le dio un beso y la llevó hasta la habitación. Una vez allí la cambió, o al menos lo intentó, porque cada vez que deseaba retirar o colocar una prenda la niña se movía como gusano de seda haciendo la tarea de su padre tanto más complicada. Él siguió intentando, ya que solo con su hija tenía toda la paciencia del mundo. Cuando por fin logró alistar a la niña, la llevó hasta la cocina para darle de comer. Mientras ella jugaba sobre la mesa con papeles y lápices, él preparaba la merienda y recordaba. En estos días había estado muy melancólico y tener a su hija consigo avivaba tantas cosas dentro de él que no pudo evitar ponerse serio. Y triste, porque no todos los recuerdos eran de felicidad absoluta. Trató de borrar su tristeza sacudiendo levemente la cabeza y trató de poner su mente en blanco, o al menos, trató de concentrarse en cosas más felices.

** Desde ese día en que confesándose su amor mutuamente habían hecho el amor en el piso del estudio, no habían vuelto a separarse. Ninguno de los dos era notoriamente convencional, pero como cualquier pareja que se ama, buscaban compartir momentos y lugares que eran significativos para ambos y House, que no era exactamente la clase de hombre que recita poemas, tenía detalles muy románticos para Lisa, aunque claro está, siempre con un toque muy personal, como la vez que le regaló flores… podridas, con un cartelito que decía "las flores pueden haber muerto, pero mi calentura por ti jamás" Los demás se horrorizaban, pero Lisa, que adoraba a Greg aún con su humor negro y corrosivo.

Uno de esos días en que Lisa volvió de sus clases de danza, se encontró con que la puerta de su departamento estaba trabada. Maldiciendo a los cuatro vientos, corrió hasta la puerta de House y encontró que estaba abierta. Entró al departamento algo asustada y vio que Greg la esperaba en la habitación, sentado en la cama y a media luz con una enorme caja sobre el lecho. Lo miró extrañada, pero él no pronunció ni una palabra. Solo la miraba. Como no obtuvo ningún comentario de parte de Gregory ella tomó la palabra.

¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué haces aquí solo sentado en penumbras?

Es que llegó ese paquete para ti – dijo él en voz baja

¿Y qué hay adentro?

No sé. El paquete es para ti, yo no debo abrirlo

Ella lo miró sin entender nada, pero se acercó hasta el paquete y desató la rústica cinta que lo ataba. Dentro de la caja había una caja más pequeña. También desató el moño que ceñía la caja pequeña y encontró un pingüinito de peluche y una caja aún más pequeñita. Miró el pingüinito y sonrió, luego, observó que el muñequito tenía un cartel que decía "Este es un pingüino de la paz. Para pedirnos perdón cada vez que peleemos" Ella sonrió y tomó la pequeña caja en sus manos. La cajita también tenía un cartelito que decía "Antes de abrir esta caja, pregúntame qué es lo que quiero preguntarte"

¿Y qué es lo que quieres preguntarme? – inquirió con una sonrisa

¿Quieres casarte conmigo?

Ella se congeló. Estaba literalmente helada. Jamás se imaginó que Gregory le pediría matrimonio. Pero lo hizo y ella sentía un torbellino de emociones en su pecho que no podía explicar. Lo miró y notó que él, a pesar de no ser un sentimental empedernido estaba emocionado, tenía los ojos brillantes como si fuera a llorar y un pequeño temblor en el cuerpo que denotaba su nerviosismo. Ella tomó las manos del hombre que la observaba en silencio entre las suyas, las apretó y luego besó la palma de la mano derecha donde, a continuación hundió el rostro para no flaquear. Luego de unos instantes y con un hilo de voz dijo suavemente

Si.

Eso era todo lo que necesitaban. Esa simple palabra de dos letras los unió para siempre. House tomó la cajita y sacó de ella un elegante anillo y lo colocó, despacio, como si tuviera miedo de apretarlo y romperlo, sobre el dedo anular de quien sería su mujer. Se miraron largamente. Es posible que ninguno de los dos se imaginara, mientras crecían, que algún día experimentarían una situación como la que los envolvía en ese momento. Se amaban y se lo confesaron una vez más en voz muy baja, uno en el oído del otro, para que nadie más lo escuchara, para que nada interfiriera. En ese momento, el mundo les pertenecía solo a ellos. Se besaron reverenciosamente, con pasión y con entrega. Al besarse se abrazaban, se acariciaban y de los ojos de ambos, escaparon lágrimas de felicidad. No podían contener lo que sentían y naturalmente no podían esconder su excitación al rozarse.

House impulsó con su cuerpo a Lisa, quién quedó acostada de espaldas. Greg la siguió de inmediato colocándose sobre ella. Se acariciaron, mientras se desnudaban mutuamente. Gregory le llenó el cuerpo de besos y caricias y ella se entregó sin más, porque deseaba que él supiera que le pertenecía sin tapujos y sin pudores. Lisa dejó que House la manejara, la manipulara he hiciera de ella lo que quisiera porque todo lo que venía de él le gustaba, y se lo hacía saber con acaloradas y eróticas palabras. Le pidió cada vez más, hasta que, sintiendo que estallaría de ardor le rogó repetidamente que la poseyera, que entrara en su cuerpo y tomara salvajemente lo que ya le pertenecía. Él obedeció, no solo porque ella se lo pedía, sino porque su dureza era tan grande que casi le dolía. Se movían en el lecho, en una salvaje coreografía de erotismo y sensualidad. Combinaban la rapidez y la lentitud, los gritos y los susurros acalorados. El sudor bañaba los contornos de sus cuerpos que cada vez exigían más y no fallaron. Gregory se acomodó y dio hasta la última fuerza que quedaba en su ser. Ella lo recibió con gusto y sintió su alma desgarrarse de placer al sentir su intimidad inundarse con el elixir de amor que su hombre le brindaba.

Estaban deshechos. Deshechos pero inmensamente felices y enamorados. Se abrazaron una vez más. Estrechándose y susurrando mil palabras de amor. Ese día sería uno de los más felices de su vida. Uno de tantos que vendrían. **

¡Papi, papi! ¡Tengo hambre! – reclamó Rachel desde su silla y sacando a House de sus pensamientos

Si mi amor – dijo él preparando la mesa y tratando de olvidar

Trató de olvidar y se recordó que ya no poseía a esa mujer. No la poseía en gran parte por su culpa, porque no supo actuar y lo arruinó todo. Y ahora, no la poseía… porque ella pertenecía a su amigo. A ese amigo que al llegar al Aeropuerto de Londres, fue recibido amorosamente, por la mujer que una vez fue suya.

**EL PROXIMO CAPI VIENE CON SORPRESA! **


	5. Chapter 5

**Y SOPRESA! GRACIAS A FLOR QUE ME AYUDO A ESCRIBIR ESTE CAPITULO**

**Capítulo 5**:

Tan pronto llegaron a la casa que compartían Lisa y James comenzaron a preparar la cena. En realidad, Liso solo intentó cocinar, pero James no se lo permitió. Adujo que ella ya tenía mucho trabajo durante el día y que por lo tanto él se encargaría de la cena. Lisa no quiso quedarse de brazos cruzados así que aprovechó para desempacar las maletas de James. Y llegando hasta la habitación que compartían, dejó la pesada valija sobre la cama, la abrió y de a poco ubicó la ropa en los cajones. Acomodaba todo diligentemente, sin siquiera imaginar que en otro rincón de la ciudad había otra mujer, a quien el mismo hombre le había dicho que llegaba al día siguiente de esa noche y quien, con seguridad, ubicaría su ropa con igual dedicación. Lisa, no pensaba en esa mujer, porque ni siquiera sabía de su existencia, pero si que pensó en alguien más que en James. Pensó en ese hombre que estaba junto a su novio en el aeropuerto, y pensó en él porque, hace algunos años, seis para ser exactos ese hombre se había convertido en su mejor amigo primero, en su prometido después y por último, en su esposo.

Su esposo. Trató de no llorar al recordar, trató pero una escurridiza lágrima logró vencer las barreras y corrió lentamente por su mejilla derecha. Ella la eliminó con presteza mientras trató de concentrarse en la ropa que acomodaba. ¿Por qué Dios lo colocó otra vez en su horizonte? Había sufrido tanto tratando de olvidarlo y una vez más el destino le jugaba una mala pasada trayendo una catarata de recuerdos que creyó muertos y enterrados. Y volvió, como arrastrada por un imán a ese día. Ese día, en el que su vida dio un giro inolvidable.

**Ella estaba algo conmocionada. Y emocionada. No era para menos. Se vistió con ese sensual vestido sirena color blanco que le había encantado en cuanto lo vio en la vitrina de la tienda, tomó flores que eligió espontáneamente de la florería de su amiga Mary, se maquilló muy naturalmente, se prendió algunas flores al cabello, dejando el resto suelto con sus rulos naturales al viento y salió al pasillo del edificio donde vivía y allí lo vio parado esperándola. Estaba maravillosamente guapo, con su infaltable barba de unos días, jeans ajustados color oscuro, camisa que por un desconocido poder divino estaba planchada, corbata de colores bastante llamativos como a él le gustaban y un saco formal color negro. Guapo, sexy y natural, tal como a ella le gustaba, tal como él era. Se tomaron de las manos y bajaron. Una vez abajo se encontraron con Blythe la amorosa madre de House que había llegado especialmente y con el doctor Ernest Cuddy, renombrado cirujano y padre de Lisa. Los cuatro subieron al auto de Cuddy, desoyendo a Greg quién se encaprichó en que fueran en su moto. Llegaron al registro civil y de ahí todo salió como fue planeado. El juez les dirigió unas palabras, firmaron los contrayentes, y luego los testigos. Nada fuera de lo común, y sin embargo que hermoso y significativo fue todo para ellos. Sin pompa, sin alarde, pero con emotividad y con amor**

Lisa, ¿quieres tu spaghetti con salsa bolognesa o con guarnición de verduras? – preguntó Wilson sacando a Lisa de sus recuerdos

Con verduras – contestó ella suavemente tratando de disimular la tristeza de su voz

Si, estaba triste y por más que tratara siempre de reponerse, tal parece que nunca podría hacerlo, al menos no del todo. Y eso le hacía daño porque sabía que tenía junto a sí a un hombre maravilloso, que la respetaba y la adoraba a ella y solo a ella… o al menos eso pensaba ella Y aunque supiera de las abundantes cualidades de Wilson ella sabía en lo profundo de su corazón que nunca más podría amar con la intensidad y con la pureza con la que amó a quién fuera su esposo. Pensó también que Wilson no se merecía que ella siquiera tuviera un pensamiento hacia otro hombre, pero ¿cómo podía ella cerrar su mente a su pasado?

** Había pasado ya un año y medio desde que se había convertido en una mujer casada y la felicidad y el éxtasis seguían intactos. Por supuesto que, como cualquier pareja tenían sus diferencias y siendo ellos tan apasionados, se peleaban fuertemente, pero se reconciliaban con igual ardor. Sus reencuentros podían tumbar las paredes, y ellos aprovechaban cada oportunidad para pelear, porque querían luego poder estallar de erotismo uno en brazos del otro.

La noche anterior no habían hecho el amor, porque ya al atardecer ella se sintió extraña, asi es que solo se abrazaron fuertemente y durmieron. Más bien, él durmió, porque ella pasó la noche sintiéndose como el demonio, dando vueltas en el lecho con una incomodidad que no supo explicar. A ratos lograba dormir, pero llegada la alborada ya no aguantó más. Saltó como una gacela de la cama y fue directo al baño. Allí, prácticamente vomitó hasta su alma. Al terminar se sentó en el piso y se agarró la cabeza con las manos. Estaba cansada, mareada y con el estómago absolutamente revuelto. Escuchó unos golpecitos en la puerta y aunque no contestó, vio la cabeza de su esposo asomarse tímidamente.

Amor ¿qué pasa? ¿qué tienes? – preguntó House algo preocupado

¿recuerdas cuando fuimos al restaurante mexicano, que pedí unas enchiladas y luego vomite por dos meses seguidos?

Si

Bueno, parece que las enchiladas han regresado a terminar su venganza.

O sea…

Que estoy vomitando mi alma en no tan cómodas cuotas

A pesar de sentirse mal, Liso esperó que Greg al menos se riera o se burlara de ella como hacía cada vez que ella pasaba por algo bochornoso. Pero House no se rió, ni se movió, ni respiró casi. Ella levantó la mirada extrañada y se encontró con un House serio, ceñudo y con una expresión que ella no supo definir en los ojos. Ella siguió mirándolo como esperando que él pudiera explicarle que le sucedía. Luego de mirarse fijamente, House tragó con fuerza y le preguntó:

Lisa… ¿hace cuánto que no menstrúas?

No hace tan…to – se quedó helada. No había reparado en ese detalle

¿Cuánto? – preguntó él elevando el tono de voz

Hace… - meneó la cabeza con incredulidad. Finalmente levantó la mirada y dijo – Tengo un atraso de casi veinte días.

House dio la media vuelta y volvió a los pocos minutos, ella seguía en el piso como aletargada. Greg le lanzó una cajita y al verla caer al piso ella preguntó qué era eso.

Es un test de embarazo casero. Anteayer vi que lo tenías entre tu ropa interior, en el cajón del placard. Levántate y hazte la prueba, yo espero afuera – y sin aguardar respuesta cerró con violencia la puerta

House se paseaba en el pasillo como un perro persiguiendo su cola. A los cinco minutos Lisa salió del baño abriendo lentamente la puerta y dijo con voz casi imperceptible

Son dos rayitas

Él la miró con el rostro turbado, como si alguien le hubiera pateado las entrañas. Sin pronunciar palabra, la corrió con furia de la puerta y se metió al baño encerrándose con llave. Lisa, asustada, temerosa y sin entender del todo, golpeó repetidamente la puerta mientras, con distintas palabras, promesas y hasta amenazas le pedía que saliera, que hablaran. Pero no hubo caso, él no abrió. Triste, cansada y con náuseas, se sentó en el piso, al pie de la puerta del baño y lloró amargamente por la reacción de su esposo ¿qué acaso no la amaba? ¿Por qué hacía esto? Así se quedó un buen rato, hasta que el llanto se detuvo, entonces colocó su oído en la puerta y escuchó que Gregory sollozaba. Por alguna razón, se envalentonó y poniéndose de pie le gritó a su esposo

¡Gregory House eres un cobarde! Más te vale que decidas qué harás porque el renacuajo y yo no te esperaremos para siempre

Después de unos segundos House abrió bruscamente la puerta del baño y la miró con cara de ogro. Cerró la puerta tras de sí con enorme violencia y exclamó con fuerza

¡Nadie le dice renacuajo a mi bebé! Y te aclaro, por si no lo sabes, que es una niña

Y diciendo así, y sin esperar respuesta tomo a su mujer entre sus brazos y la besó como nunca antes lo había hecho. **

Mi vida, la cena está lista – le dijo Wilson mirándola desde el umbral de la habitación.

Si, ahora voy – dijo ella suavemente

Por cierto, ¿cuándo viene Rachel?

Pasado mañana la trae Marina. Como su padre estuvo de viaje, dejé que la tenga todo el fin de semana

Lo debe extrañar mucho

Si – dijo Cuddy pensativa – ELLA….lo extraña mucho.


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo 6:**

Desde el día que se vieron en el aeropuerto ninguno de los dos había podido volver a la normalidad por completo. Se hundían en sus recuerdos, se imaginaban, se pensaban, y sobre todo se extrañaban. Lisa se despertó esa mañana muy temprano y se fue directo hasta la habitación de su hija. Allí, acomodó la ropa de la niña, sus pertenencias y las fue guardando en un cajón. Y allí, la encontró. La sacó con cuidado como si fuera algo muy frágil. Acarició las aristas de las esquinas y dejó caer una lágrima. Era una foto, la primera foto de los tres juntos, o casi. Ella sonrió luego al ver la imagen. En la foto se podía observar a House abrazado a la panza de Lisa, y sobre la panza había escrito "mi renacuaja"

¿Tesoro? – dijo James asomándose a la habitación

¿Si? – dijo Lisa guardando de prisa la foto

Quería avisarte que ya me voy

James ¿cómo es que siempre te tienes que ir? Yo entiendo que tu trabajo es demandante pero…

Si, si. Ya lo sé. Aún tenemos muchas cosas que preparar

Si exacto. Llevamos un mes comprometidos y tú no pareces interesarte en los detalles, no puedo consultarte nada

Lisa tú ya sabes

¿De verdad?

¿Qué quieres decir?

¿de verdad sé todo lo que te pasa?

¡Por supuesto que lo sabes! ¿a qué viene todo esto?

¿Quieres que te sea sincera?

Si, por supuesto

Todo esto se debe a que si mal no recuerdo, yo ya pasé por los preparativos de un matrimonio y si bien mi ex no era lo más expresivo de este mundo, al menos él me preguntaba cómo iban las cosas de la boda

¿Acaso me comparas con tu ex esposo?

Perdón, pero no pude evitarlo James. Me parece a veces que no te interesa, que no te emociona, y a veces siento hasta que no deseas casarte conmigo

¿Cómo puedes decirme esto? Te recuerdo que tu maravilloso ex esposo es tu ex por una razón

Si, lo sé, no hace falta que me lo recuerdes

Tu ex marido es un gran imbécil que…

¡No lo insultes!

¡Vamos! Si ambos sabemos que es un…

¿Ambos sabemos? ¿Qué puedes saber tú de mi esposo que yo no sepa?

¿Tu esposo? – preguntó James indignado

Bueno… - se puso nerviosa y no supo que decir – Sabes que me refiero a mi ex esposo

Pues evidentemente para ti sigue siendo presente

¡Pues sí! – le gritó enojada – Sigue siendo presente porque cada vez que veo a mi hija me acurdo de él, porque a veces mi propia hija me reclama por qué su papá y yo no vivimos juntos, sigue presente porque…

¡Basta! Por favor…. – dijo Wilson tratando de calmarse – Por favor, Lisa no sigamos con esto. Estamos diciendo cosas muy hirientes. Estamos cansados, nerviosos con todo lo de nuestra boda y de verdad no creo…

¡Qué conveniente! Debemos dejar de hablar cuando las cosas se vuelven difíciles para ti. Te recuerdo que aún no me contestas lo que te pregunté sobre tu trabajo. A veces hasta presiento que vives una doble vida.

La conversación quedó cortada por un llamado en la puerta. Lisa enfadada se apresuró a atender. Era Marina que traía a la niña desde la casa de House. Lisa abrazó fuertemente a la niña y Wilson aprovechó para saludar a Marina y sin saludar siquiera salió llevándose una maleta. Lisa lo miró con gran desprecio. Lo apreciaba mucho y era la primera vez que sentía algo tan negativo por él. Tampoco Lisa era el tipo de mujer que se mentía a sí misma, y no podía negar que en gran parte su reacción había sido generada por volver a ver a Gregory. Se preguntó por qué justo ahora que ella había seguido con su camino, House volvía a aparecer como un fantasma. Hacía ya un año que se habían separado y casi dos meses que Lisa había solicitado el divorcio, luego de cinco años de matrimonio. Le había costado separarse definitivamente y apenas tomó la decisión de divorciarse, James, qué ya la había conquistado unos meses antes le pidió matrimonio de inmediato. Y ella cometió el error de aceptarlo. Error, porque luego reflexionó qué debió esperar a que su divorcio se finalizara para contraer matrimonio con otro hombre, pero bien, ya había dado su palabra y no volvería atrás. Pero ahora, cuando se veía ya casi en la puerta de su divorcio culminado y cada vez más cerca de ser la señora Wilson es que repensaba cada movimiento.

Se sentó junto a su hija que estaba en el sillón viendo algo de televisión, la abrazó contra sí y le acarició el pelo. Luego con mucho cariño, le besó la cabeza.

¿Mami?

¿Si mi amor?

Tengo algo para darte – dijo la niña y se levantó sin esperar respuesta. Fue hasta su mochila y buscó algo con gran afano

¿Qué buscas? – dijo Lisa con una sonrisa

¡Espérate! – dijo la niña mientras seguía buscando.

Cuando finalmente logró encontrar lo que buscaba volvió corriendo y se acurrucó en el regazo de su mamá. Lisa la abrazó y volvió a besarla. La niña entonces le alcanzó un papelito.

¿Qué es esto? – dijo Lisa sin abrir el papel

No lo sé

¿Cómo que no sabes?

No lo sé. Papi me dijo que te lo diera pero que yo no podía ver lo que había dentro.

Lisa se estremeció. ¿Qué podía querer House con ella? No habían vuelto a hablar desde que se separaron, ni siquiera se habían visto otra vez desde ese momento. Lisa estaba extrañadísima y el corazón le latía a ritmo redoblado como si alguien tocara la batería sobre su pecho haciendo que la sangre se agolpara ensanchando sus venas hasta casi reventar. Dejó el papelito sobre la mesa ratona sin leerlo y luego le dijo a su hija que se preparara para salir con ella a comprar distintos elementos que necesitaba para la boda. Mientras la niña se cambiaba, ella corrió hasta la mesita y leyó el papel:

"Necesito verte y hablar contigo. Nos encontramos donde siempre a la medianoche"

Lisa necesitó algunos minutos para recuperar el aliento. La citaba. ¿Qué podría hacer? ¿Debería ir o no? Pensó en James y consideró que debía renunciar al encuentro por respeto a su prometido, sin embargo, descartó esa idea dado que James últimamente le demostraba actitudes que no cuadraban. Y para ser honestos, también se moría de curiosidad por saber qué deseaba House para citarla de manera tan misteriosa.

Muy bien Gregory House. Ha llegado el momento de estar frente a frente después de tantos años. Ahora sí saldrá todo a la superficie.


	7. Chapter 7

**Capítulo 7:**

Lisa le pidió a Marina que esa noche fuera a cuidar a Rachel, ya que ella iba a reunirse con House y no sabía cuánto demoraría lo que él quería decirle. El lugar de reunión de siempre era el mismo salón de baile que pertenecía a Lisa dónde ambos se declararon su amor. Ella no quería ir, ya que el lugar la llenaba de recuerdos que en este momento de su vida le cortaban la piel con dolor. Pero ya había acordado el encuentro y no podía echarse atrás, por un lado, porque quería saber que deseaba House con ella después de una separación tan larga, y por otro lado, porque no quería dar una sensación de cobardía al no presentarse. Lisa era sensible, pero también podía ser muy orgullosa.

Llegó a la puerta del estudio y lo vio en la vereda esperándola con las manos en los bolsillos de sus eternos pantalones de jean. Ambos se quedaron parados, solo mirándose durante algunos segundos, donde ambos experimentaron una rara sensación de añoranza, pero también de distancia e incomodidad. Sin dirigirse la palabra todavía, Lisa abrió la puerta que estaba cerrada con llave y ambos entraron. Gregory esperó junto a la puerta mientras Lisa llegó hasta el interruptor y encendió la luz. Se miraron a través de la distancia de todo el salón que los separaba, y Lisa fue la primera en romper el silencio.

Hola – dijo simplemente

Hola – dijo él parcamente

¿Cómo has estado?

Más o menos ¿tú?

También, más o menos.

Él la miró con extrañeza y hasta un poco de ira se reflejó en sus cristalinos ojos

Pensé que una mujer a punto de casarse debería estar rebosante de alegría. Más aún cuando, además de casarse está a punto de deshacerse del estorbo más grande que encontró en su camino

Por favor. Si me citaste solo para regodearte en tu propia bilis mejor nos vamos – dijo ella enojada y se encaminó hacia la puerta.

¡Ah si claro! ¡Mi Bilis! Ya me había olvidado que siempre la culpa es mía.

Las palabras de House la detuvieron a medio camino. Se paró en seco con la última frase y lo miró con desdén.

Te recuerdo que en este caso es así. Nuestra separación ES culpa tuya – dijo remarcando cada palabra.

Lo sé – dijo él con seriedad luego de unos segundos de silencio

Ella lo miró algo sorprendida porque no imaginó que él aceptaría la culpa que llevó el matrimonio al fracaso. ¿Pero qué querría Gregory en realidad? Debía averiguarlo.

Bueno, basta de rodeos, vamos al asunto. ¿Qué es lo que querías decime?

¿Quién dijo que quería decirte algo? Tal vez tan solo quería verte

¡Ay House! – dijo enfadada – Si vas a decir tonterías yo me voy en este instante

Y así diciendo prosiguió su camino hasta la puerta, pero antes que pudiera abrirla, House se interpuso en su camino, cortándole el paso y tomándola fuertemente por un brazo la acercó a sí, hasta que estuvieron a una distancia de pocos centímetros el uno del otro. Por algún motivo, ella no hizo ni siquiera el intento por zafarse de su mano. En voz baja él se confesó.

Es cierto que quiero decirte algo, pero también tenía muchas ganas de verte. Lisa, sé que yo tuve la culpa, pero desde que te vi con…. Ese hombre en el aeropuerto no pude evitar recordarte y sentí la necesidad de tener un momento contigo, a solas, para por fin decirte algo que tengo en el pecho y que me oprime la vida.

Basta, por favor, sabes que estoy comprometida y que nosotros ya no tenemos nada de qué hablar

No puedes decirme eso. Tenemos una hija que nos unió para toda la vida, pero además…. Además hay tantos temas en nuestras vidas que han quedado sin un cierre, sin un punto final.

¿Cómo qué por ejemplo? – dijo algo desafiante - ¿Acaso por fin me vas a explicar cómo es que con tanto amor que me profesabas, un buen día llegué a casa para encontrarte en nuestra cama con otra mujer?

Él bajó la mirada y le soltó el brazo. Aunque Gregory House fuese un hombre de mundo, ese maldito error que le había costado su matrimonio lo llenaba de vergüenza de solo recordarlo. Y más aún cuando la más perjudicada en todo esto era la que le reclamaba. Sentía los ojos acusadores de Lisa sobre sí como puñales que de a poco le sacaban finas tiras del pellejo.

Sé que lo que hice estuvo mal, que no tiene explicación ni justificación alguna, pero tienes que creerme, jamás dejé de amarte

Si por supuesto. Era tanto tu amor que no te bastaba dármelo a mí, sino que tuviste que buscar una fulana para darle también – dijo Lisa ironizando con rabia

No, no fue así. Yo te amaba y te amo aún – dijo Greg sin pudor

Ella lo miró confusa, sin saber que hacer o decir. ¿Es que acaso House se había propuesto engañarla una vez más para volverle la vida miserable? ¿O de verdad la amaba aún? No, no. Sin dudas House estaba decidido a arruinar su matrimonio con Wilson y por eso deseaba envolverla hasta hacerla caer. Pero estaba loco si creía que ella cedería un centímetro.

Mira Gregory, no sé lo que te propones, pero te voy a pedir que te vayas. Vete antes de que te pierda el poco respeto que por nuestra hija te guardo.

¡No me voy a n ninguna parte! Esta vez no me voy a rendir solo porque siento culpa como hace un año, cuando decidiste abandonarme

¿Culpa? ¿De verdad sientes culpa? La verdad no sé si tú eres capaz de tal sentimiento. Y para que lo sepas yo no fui la primera qué abandonó. Tú me abandonaste en el momento en que te dejaste seducir por otra mujer y arriesgar un buen matrimonio por ella.

Pero yo me di cuenta de mi error y traté de disculparme de mil maneras. Pero nunca quisiste entender que te amo.

Me amabas, tal vez, como yo te amaba, en el pasado

¡No! Yo te amo aún. Y sé que tú me amas todavía

Yo… - estaba muy nerviosa y House la había desconcertado con su inesperada confesión de amor – yo debo irme, es muy tarde y Marina debe estar preocupada porque le dije que regresaba pronto. Me voy

Y así diciendo enfiló hacia la puerta pero Gregory le cortaba el paso

¡Quítate! – dijo enojada tratando de pasar

No – dijo Greg tomándola del brazo para evitar que pudiera salir

¡Déjame en paz! – le gritó mientras trataba de zafarse el brazo para salir

¡No te dejaré! ¡Háblame! – le gritó

Ella se quedó por fin quieta, como resignándose a estar prisionera. Bajó la cabeza con tristeza y Gregory le soltó lentamente el brazo notando que ella ya no se resistía. Se quedaron así unos segundos, en silencio hasta que ella volvió a levantar la mirada. Tenía los ojos rosados y llenos de lágrimas, que al empezar a caer rompieron en pedazos el corazón de Greg.

Si, te amo – dijo como si recién pudiera aceptar esa realidad – No te dejé porque ya no te amara, te dejé porque estaba enojada, lastimada. Pero todavía te amo.

Solo eso necesitaba House. Avanzó hasta ella y tomándola repentinamente en sus brazos la apretó contra sí, mientras la besaba apasionadamente. La apretó para sentirla y para que ella no tuviera tiempo de escapar, ni de pensar. La besó con insistencia y ella le devolvió su vehemencia. Enredaron sus lenguas, y al danzar de sus bocas se prodigaron mil caricias. Las manos curiosas de ambos lo recorrieron todo. Sin dejar de besarla, las manos de Gregory viajaron hacia el sur y se acomodaron en la intimidad de Lisa. Ella, lejos de resistirse, se acomodó para que él pudiera introducir sus dedos, y él no desaprovechó esa invitación. A través de la ropa le acarició el pubis suavemente y luego decidió seguir su estimulación sin el estorbo de la ropa, por lo que puso la mano por debajo de la prenda íntima y acarició el cuerpo de la mujer que amaba sin intermediarios, para luego introducir dos dedos en su interior y comenzó a moverlos primero lentamente y luego cada vez más rápido hasta que ella retiró la boca del beso para poder gritar. Lisa tomó algo de aliento luego de ese sacudón erótico, y dejando de lado sus reservas iniciales, se colocó de rodillas, bajó los pantalones de House y con su boca llevó a su hombre hacia una dulce y placentera tortura. Greg, casi flaqueando en las rodillas, la ayudó con la tarea, empujando suavemente su cuerpo dentro de la boca femenina. Ambos gemían y jadeaban y así estuvieron unos instantes hasta que Gregory sintió que si no la penetraba ya no aguantaría más. La mantuvo de rodillas en el piso y colocándose a sus espaldas, entró salvajemente en ella. Ella gritó y él apretó la mandíbula ante tal erotismo. Estaban hambrientos, uno del otro, y ya no había vuelta atrás. Él, tomó apasionadamente, pero con cuidado, el cabello de Lisa en sus manos y lo tiró un poco. Jamás hizo nada para lastimarla pero ambos se permitían algo más brutal siempre que les diera placer. Ella arqueó la espalda cuando él le jaló el pelo y pasó su lengua por sus labios en señal de gozo. Cuando House tuvo lo suficiente de esa postura, la ayudó a darse vuelta, de modo que ella quedara tendida de espaldas en el piso y abriéndole las piernas, se dedicó a lamer el elixir que ella emanaba. Agitándose en éxtasis, ella se acarició los pechos, gimiendo y gritando ante la invasión de la lengua de su amante. Casi en el borde de su energía, House se acomodó sobre ella, la penetró una vez más y abrazados y besándose empezaron un lento y cadencioso meneo que fue creciendo y creciendo en fuerza y rapidez hasta que ambos, bañados en sudor empezaron a gritar sabiendo que Gregory estaba a punto de regalarles su éxtasi y cuando él sintió el impulso, a pedido de su mujer, le bañó la cara y la boca con su orgasmo, que cuando hubo terminado, ella saboreó eróticamente. Al verla, él sonrió con masculino orgullo al notar que ella disfrutaba su sabor y le regaló un apasionado beso.

Ambos quedaron en el piso, sin energía y con los cuerpos temblando aún por la faena sexual. Se abrazaron y House quedó suavemente adormilado al calor de sus cuerpos juntos. Lisa, en cambio vio pasar mil pensamientos en su mente.

¿Y ahora qué hago? – pensó mortificada


	8. Chapter 8

**Capítulo 8:**

House despertó con las primeras luces de la mañana. Estaba algo adolorido por haber dormido en el duro piso de madera del estudio de baile, pero eso no le importó, porque en lo único que podía pensar era en Lisa y en que la noche anterior ella había sido suya nuevamente, con el mismo vigor y la misma pasión como si nunca se hubieran separado. Se estiró un poco, y notó que Lisa no estaba a su lado, la llamó pero ella no contestó. Al incorporarse un poco más, notó que Lisa le había dejado una nota "Gregory, perdona el no haberme quedado a tu lado, pero debo aclarar mi cabeza para poder tomar una decisión. Le diré a Marina que lleve a Rachel hasta tu casa al mediodía, necesito hablar con Wilson. Te amo, Lisa" Greg se puso nervioso, no es que dudara de ella pero sin pensarlo dos veces él hubiera abandonado a quién fuera que estuviera con él. Sin embargo, también la comprendía y no envidiaba en absoluto la situación por la que ella pasaba en ese momento. House terminó de vestirse y salió cerrando la puerta con la llave que Lisa había dejado junto con la nota, debía volver a la casa, ordenar un poco y prepararse para recibir a Rachel.

Cuando Lisa llegó a su casa, eran las seis y media de la mañana y Marina dormía junto con la niña en la habitación de la pequeña. Fue muy silenciosa, ya que no quería despertarlas, se cambió de ropa en su habitación, y fue hasta la cocina para preparar el desayuno de las tres. También preparó la ropa de la niña para enviarla a la casa de su padre. Sonrió. No pudo evitarlo. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo sonreía con ganas, espontáneamente. Ahora se había dado cuenta que durante el tiempo que estuvo con Wilson estuvo bien, pero no feliz. Solo House tenía esa facultad de hacerla feliz con solo verlo día a día. Pero también debía tener en cuenta que Gregory, aún haciéndola la mujer más feliz del mundo, también fue quien le causó el dolor más grande de su vida, engañándola con otra mujer. ¿Podría ella perdonar ese sufrimiento?

Luego de desayunar las tres juntas, Lisa cambió a la niña dejándola lista y mientras la pequeña miraba la televisión un rato, Lisa conversó con Marina:

Perdón por no venir a dormir anoche Mari, no debí dejarte con Rache toda la noche sin avisarte

No hay problema señora. Ya sabe que me encanta estar con Rache

Lo sé, pero igual debí avisarte al menos que no vendría. Pero bueno, dime ¿Se portó bien?

Sí, claro. Ya sabe cómo es ella, algo traviesa e inquieta, pero bien. Hizo un poco de berrinche para comer sus vegetales en la cena y dio mil vueltas para dormirse, pero al final lo logré – dijo la muchacha riendo

Bueno, me alegro que tuvieran una noche sin sobresaltos

Sí. El único evento de la noche fue la llamada del señor Wilson

¿Wilson llamó?

Sí, quería hablar con usted pero como no estaba le dejó el mensaje. Dijo que lo disculpara pero que las próximas dos semanas estará de viaje en el extranjero debido a asuntos de trabajo

¿Asuntos de trabajo? ¿Se va por dos semanas? Pero si se supone que nos casamos en dos semanas.

No sé qué decirle señora, solo lo que me dijo el señor por teléfono.

Sí, Marina. No te preocupes – dijo Lisa tratando de mantener la compostura. La verdad no entendía nada de lo que estaba pasando con Wilson. – Bueno, más tarde trataré de hablar con él por teléfono y ya me explicará lo que está pasando.

La verdad es que Lisa había comenzado a desconfiar de Wilson, pero lo peor de todo es que no sabía bien porqué. Pero lo averiguaría, ahora más que nunca necesitaba saber todo y aclarar todas sus dudas con respecto a Wilson, porque se casaría en dos semanas y lo que averiguara podría cambiar su parecer y su vida por completo. Cómo ya casi se hacía medio día Marina preparó todo para llevar a la niña hasta la casa de House, pero de pronto Lisa se paró y detuvo a la niñera en seco.

No, Marina, te agradezco pero la llevaré yo misma. Toma – dijo pasándole dinero a la joven muchacha – Esto es por tus molestias de anoche, ve a casa y descansa, yo estaré todo el día con la niña… y con su padre

Marina miró a Lisa sorprendida. Nunca había preguntado demasiado porque era una chica muy discreta, pero sabía lo suficiente como para notar que los padres de Rachel nunca se veían y que siempre debió ser ella la que actuaba como nexo entre los dos y la pequeña. Pero siguiendo su régimen de prudencia Marina tomó el dinero y no hizo preguntas, solo se despidió de Rachel con un abrazo y un beso y siguió su camino.

Lisa, a continuación, tomó su cartera y las cosas de la niña y se aprestó a subir al auto con ella para ir hasta la casa de su padre:

Mami ¿de verdad vamos a ver a papi?

Si mi amor.

¿De verdad?

Si, te digo que si

Es que cómo tú ya no quieres a papi

Rache… - dijo Lisa entre divertida y sonrojada – Yo si quiero a papi

¿Y por qué hace mucho que no nos visitas cuando estamos en su casa? ¿O por qué no lo dejabas venir a nuestra casa?

Bueno, amor es que a veces los grandes… tenemos problemas, y tu papá y yo tuvimos una pelea… pero bueno, lo importante es que ahora estamos bien y que ambos te queremos

¿Y vamos a vivir otra vez los tres juntos?

No lo sé aún mi vida

¿Y ya no quieres al tío Wilson?

Sí, claro que lo quiero

¿Y te vas a casar con él?

No lo sé

¿Y lo quieres más que a mi papi?

No

¿O sea que quieres más a mi papi?

Si, lo quiero más a tu papi – dijo y se sorprendió a sí misma con esa respuesta. Rachel podía ser solo una niña pero tenía la habilidad de sacarle siempre la respuesta más honesta. Y Lisa nunca le mentía a su hija. Desde el día que nació se propuso siempre ser honesta con la niña sin importar lo que pasara o lo que tuviera que decirle.

¡Qué bueno mami! Yo quiero mucho al tío Wilson, pero no me gustó verlo con esa señora

¿Con qué señora?

Es que anteayer, cuando Marina y yo fuimos al jardín vi al tío Wilson en la calle de la mano con una señora

¿Y conocías a la señora? – preguntó Lisa tratando de hacerse la distraída, mientras que en la realidad le carcomía esa confesión de su hija y aumentaba su desconfianza hacia Wilson

No, pero era muy bonita

Ah…qué bien – respondió Lisa, pero no pudo indagar más en el tema porque llegaron a casa de House.

Lisa ayudó a Rachel a bajar del auto y le dijo que la esperara un minuto mientras bajaba su bolso del asiento de atrás. Cuando dejó todo listo en el auto, tomó a su hija de la mano y juntas caminaron hasta la puerta, donde Lisa tocó el timbre. Cuando House abrió la puerta, se quedó con los ojos abiertos de la sorpresa, ya que esperaba ver a su hija pero no a Lisa. Se corrió hacia un costado como para dejarlas pasar pero Rachel en lugar de pasar, se abalanzó sobre su papá como siempre lo hacía y lo estrechó fuertemente en sus brazos. Él correspondió con el mismo amor y abrazándola dijo:

¡Hola mi amor!

¡Hola papi! Vinimos a verte

Sí, me doy cuenta – y mirando a Cuddy repitió suavemente - Hola, mi amor.

Hola….Mi amor – dijo ella emocionada


	9. Chapter 9

**dedicado a Bere para que no diga que la dejo afuera**

**Capítulo 9:**

Luego de mirarse largamente durante unos minutos, como si ninguno de los dos pudiera realmente creer que estaban uno frente al otro. House, aún con la niña en sus brazos invitó a Lisa a pasar extendiéndole galante la mano que ella aceptó de buena gana, por lo que Gregory al tomarla de la mano suavemente se acercó a su rostro posando sus labios con delicadeza sobre los de ella. Sonrieron. Después de todo el tiempo que pasaron separados, no imaginaron que volverían a estar juntos. Al mirar lo que Cuddy traía en sus manos Gregory se sorprendió al notar que el bolso que traían era notablemente más grande de lo común y no pudo evitar preguntar:

¿Todo bien?

Si – dijo Lisa – solo que pensé que tal vez podríamos pasar algún tiempo juntos. Eso, si te parece bien, claro.

Sí, por supuesto, pero ¿qué pasó con Wi…?

Ahora no, por favor – lo interrumpió Cuddy, señalando a la niña – Luego te explico ¿ok?

Ok – dijo House comprendiendo que Lisa deseaba contarle cosas que no era prudente discutir frente a su hija.

Luego de acomodar las cosas en las habitaciones, los tres se dedicaron a jugar, prepararon el almuerzo, vieron la televisión un buen rato, conversaron, volvieron a jugar y pasaron uno de los días más dichosos de su vida. Al anochecer, cenaron temprano, mientras bromeaban y conversaban y apenas terminaron Gregory llevó a la niña a dormir, mientras la madre terminaba de levantar la mesa y lavaba los platos. Rachel estaba tan sobresaltada por la felicidad de tener a sus padres juntos que le costó muchísimo dormirse y mientras tanto hizo que su cansado padre tuviera que contarle un cuento, arroparla, hacerle cosquillas, pero no fue hasta que le cantó en voz muy baja que la pequeña al fin se durmió. Muy suavemente, Gregory se levantó de la cama, donde se había colocado junto a su hija mientras le daba su serenata de arrullo y al mirar hacia la puerta vio que Lisa los miraba con amorosos ojos y una sonrisa franca en el rostro. House se acercó hasta ella y la tomó de la mano. Necesitaban hablar y este era el momento indicado, por lo que fueron hasta el living y se acomodaron en el sillón para la larga charla que les esperaba. Gregory sirvió dos copas de vino para ambos ya que pensó les ayudarían a decir lo que tuvieran que decir sin tapujos. Se sentaron y ambos, como sincronizados bebieron un trago de sus copas, siendo Greg el primero en preguntar:

¿Y bien? ¿Qué pasó con Wilson?

Nada.

¿Cómo que nada? ¿No le contaste?

No pude. Cuando llegué a casa Wilson no estaba y durante la noche llamó a casa diciéndole a Marina que no volvería hasta dentro de dos semanas, lo cual es muy extraño ya que en dos semanas nos casamos.

Ah… se casan entonces – dijo House con cara de pocos amigos

¡No! – dijo ella alarmada – Bueno… no lo sé. Realmente no lo sé – dijo ella con tristeza y desesperación en la voz

Debes decidir algo y debes hacerlo ya – dijo Greg con dureza

Por favor, no me presiones de esta manera

¡No es presión! Es tener un poquito de lógica ¿O qué esperabas? ¿Qué ibas a llegar de trabajar a tu casa, te vas a coger a Wilson y luego vendrás a cogerme a mí? ¿O acaso yo solo tendría los fines de semana cuando vengas a dejar a Rachel?

¡No grites que despertarás a la niña! Y además… no comprendo porque te enojas tanto, después de lo que me hiciste deberías aguantarme lo que fuera

Mira – dijo House tratando de calmarse – Solamente digo que sea lo que sea que decidas lo hagas en cuanto puedas para evitar la agonía de todos los involucrados

Lo intento, pero no es fácil Gregory. Intenta ponerte en mi lugar al menos un minuto.

Sé que no es fácil Lisa, pero si es sencillo lo que debes preguntarte. Solo debes saber a quién amas más que a nada en el mundo.

No es tan sencillo – dijo Lisa algo enojada – Tú sabes que te amo con locura, pero no puedo mentirte House… tengo mucho resentimiento hacia ti por lo que me hiciste

Lo sé… - dijo Gregory avergonzado – Pero…

Pero nada. ¿Sabes lo que se siente amar con el alma y desear hacer el amor con alguien con toda la pasión del mundo pero cuando estas a punto de besarlo o tocarlo recuerdas que otra persona ya gozó de ese cuerpo y de esa boca?

Ha decir verdad, sí lo sé – dijo House recuperando su mal temperamento - ¿O acaso me vas a decir que Wilson te deja dormir como una monja en las noches sin tocarte un pelo?

¡Ay por Dios House! – dijo Lisa levantándose del sillón con una mezcla de rabia y frustración - ¿Ves lo que digo? No podemos hablar sin discutir, no podemos recordar sin que nos duela, no podemos dialogar sin reclamarnos. ¡Siento que estar juntos es imposible! – y al decir esto rompió en llanto.

House se acercó a ella y le levantó la cara con su mano, con suavidad trató de secar las lágrimas de su rostro con los dedos, pero esas lágrimas fluían con la velocidad de un rio, por lo que Greg dejó de secarlas y las dejó fluir con naturalidad. En cambio, abrazó a Lisa con firmeza y ella le devolvió el gesto. Cuddy agradeció este momento de comprensión que tanta paz le brindaba. Se quedaron solo abrazados un largo rato, sin palabras, solo con un pequeño balanceo, un mínimo movimiento que fue como un arrullo, un íntimo baile que fue solo de ellos y para ellos. Suave y lentamente Lisa se despegó un poco del abrazo y cuando pudo ver el rostro de Gregory su corazón se partió en dos al ver como el lloraba amargamente. Él no arrugaba su frente, ni su nariz, solo dejó de grandes y profusas lágrimas corrieran desde sus enrojecidos ojos azules por todo su triste rostro. Ella le acarició la mejilla con cariño y él apoyó toda su cara en la palma como si estuviera por dormirse allí mismo, cerrando fuertemente sus ojos.

Con sedosa gentileza, ella lo impulsó a sentarse en el sofá y ella hizo lo mismo en la mesa ratona. Lo instó con amorosas palabras a que abriera los ojos y cuando él obedeció dijo lo único que ambos necesitaban por el momento:

Greg no sé lo que haré a partir de mañana, pero esta noche voy a amarte, y vos a ser tuya de la manera en que tú quieras que lo sea. No me importa mañana ni lo que sigue, pero hoy, por favor, no nos reclamemos, ni nos reprochemos. Solo quiero ser tuya y sentir que eres mío.

Esa será siempre la verdad – dijo House convencido

Ella no necesitaba más incentivo, puesto que siempre su mayor afrodisíaco fue el mismo Gregory. Acto seguido, tomó el rostro de su hombre entre sus manos y lo besó largamente, mientras tomaba sus manos entre las propias, y después de permanecer así unos minutos, ella misma guio las manos de su amante carretera arriba por sus muslos. House no necesitó mayor invitación que esa y se dedicó a invadirla, primero retirando con avidez esa ropa interior negra de encaje que significaba un estorbo en su camino al norte. Una vez retirados los estorbos estaba en completa libertad de ingresar en ella y gozarla, lo cual hizo con delicado erotismo, estimulándola con suavidad y lentitud, gracias a la cual ella sintió que podía enloquecer. Le pidió a gritos que siguiera, que lo hiciera más rápido y más fuerte y él fue complaciente, pero en un momento dado se alejó de ella respaldándose en el sofá. Ella lo miró decepcionada de no sentirlo en su interior, pero él la tranquilizó explicándole claramente lo que quería

Quiero que te masturbes para mí

Ella no dijo nada solo lo miró como si no comprendiera bien lo que acababa de escuchar, por lo que él no tuvo problema en repetir su pedido

Quiero que sobre esa mesa te masturbes para mí. Abre bien las piernas y déjame ver como lo haces

Ella, se lamió los labios encantada ante el pedido y fue obediente. Levantó un poco más su pollera para tener una posición más cómoda, abrió sus piernas y dejó que él se llenara de lo que quería ver. Esa imagen surtió el efecto deseado y Gregory tuvo que bajar sus pantalones y con sus manos acariciar su dureza, pero Lisa lo convenció que ella con su boca podía hacer un mejor trabajo, y poniéndose de rodilla frente a su amante confirmó sus palabras. Cuando ambos gozaron lo suficiente, Gregory la desnudó por completo he hizo lo mismo consigo y tomándola en sus brazos, con las piernas de Lisa enlazadas en su cintura, intentó llegar a la habitación pero en el camino fue demasiada la tentación y apoyándola contra la pared la penetró con desesperación y ansias. Se besaban, se acariciaban y miles de palabras, gritos y quejidos eróticos llenaban el aire. El ardor los consumía y luego de estar de espaldas a la pared, Lisa se colocó de frente a la misma para que House pudiera penetrarla por la espalda. Solo con House ella se deshinibía de esa manera, solo con él ella era salvaje, erótica y hasta descarada. Por eso cuando él terminó dentro de su cuerpo, ambos ya tendidos en la cama porque no podían mantenerse en pie, ella lo supo y se lo dijo a gritos y también en susurros:

Gregory te amo, te amo y no quiero que nadie más posea mi cuerpo, sólo tú

¿Me lo juras? – preguntó Greg en un gemido gutural y casi sin aliento

¡Te lo juro! ¡Te lo juro! – gritó ella mil veces mientras sentía cómo el líquido blanquecino y caliente corría por su pubis y muslos


	10. Chapter 10

**Capítulo 10:**

Amanecieron juntos, desnudos y abrazados y durante mucho tiempo ninguno de los dos pudo creer la felicidad que ahora sentían y que durante tanto tiempo les fue negada. Fueron dos semanas absolutamente soñadas, durante las que se amaron, se acostaron y despertaron juntos, jugaron los tres alegremente y fueron la familia más feliz del mundo. Durante las noches, House y Cuddy aprovechaban para hablar, y lo hacían por horas y horas. Tal vez, a simple vista, Gregory no era el tipo de hombre que parece ser un compañero de charla ideal dada su dureza de carácter, pero con Lisa era muy diferente. Evidentemente, nunca perdía del todo su acidez, pero con ella era comprensivo, gracioso, romántico y hasta tenía gestos de enorme dulzura, claro que con su toque personal. Uno de los mayores placeres de Lisa era observar como interactuaba Greg con Rachel. La niña era sin duda la debilidad de House y por ella hacía lo que fuera. Cuddy había aceptado en esas semanas que nadie jamás sería un padre para la niña como lo era él, ni jamás habría otro hombre que hiciera vibrar cada fibra de su ser como lo hacía Gregory.

Esa noche juntos en su lecho, luego de haber gozado de su intimidad con tanto placer como el primer día, se abrazaron y retomaron una conversación que había quedado algo pospuesta por la alegría de disfrutar el momento, pero era una conversación que necesitaban culminar. House necesitaba respuestas… pero también necesitaba hacer confesiones.

Mañana se cumplen nuestras dos semanas. – dijo en voz baja y algo triste

Sí, lo sé – dijo ella en igual tono – Pero por favor no pensemos en eso, solo disfrutémonos ahora mi amor – dijo dejando un beso en el pecho de House.

No tenemos más remedio que pensarlo, una cosa es amarse, disfrutar y ser optimista y otra cosa es negar la verdad

No la niego amor. Mi verdad es que te amo con todo mi corazón y que eres mi familia. Tú y Rachel son mi familia y no me importa nada más.

Lo sé y siento igual, pero no podemos olvidar que tu…estás comprometida para casarte con otro hombre

Y eso se terminará apenas lo vea, ya te lo dije.

¿Estás segura qué eso es lo que deseas?

Por supuesto. ¿Es que dudas de mí? – dijo ella levantando un poco su cabeza para mirarlo mejor

No, es que no es fácil tu lugar.

Tampoco fue fácil pasar un año separada de ti y no quiero repetir esa experiencia, no quiero apartarme de tu lado nunca más. Y como bien dices, debemos poner la verdad ante todo, por eso… por eso yo…

¿Por eso qué? No tengas miedo de preguntarme nada Lisa

Greg, necesito saber si luego de separarnos tú volviste a ver a esa mujer.

Gregory se puso tenso pero en este momento no podía echarse atrás. Era el momento de hablar con la verdad si quería tener por completo la confianza de Cuddy. Se acomodó en la cama para poder verla mejor a los ojos.

Sí, volví a verla

¿Románticamente o..? .- preguntó Lisa con cierta cantidad de celos

No, no volví a acostarme con ella si eso es lo que me preguntas. Solo volví a verla, en la calle con… - Lisa lo interrumpió

¿Pero ella era tu amiga, o conocida? ¿Cómo es que llegó a tu vida? ¿O acaso solo fue un encuentro casual?

Ella… ella fue en su momento muy importante para mí. Fue mi novia durante muchos años, en la universidad, pero por diversas situaciones nos separamos. Luego volví a verla cuando tú y yo ya estábamos casados, ella atravesaba un duro momento de su vida y bueno, yo… yo caí. No es una justificación a lo que hice, pero así fue.

Pero si ella era tu novia y la querías tanto ¿por qué se separaron?

Nos separamos porque ella se enamoró de otro hombre, un tipo con el que después se casó y tuvo sus hijos.

¿Te engañó?

Sí, con quien yo consideraba mi mejor amigo

¿Y cuando volviste a verla…?

Ella se había distanciado de su esposo, me buscó para hablar y me sedujo. Lisa, quiero que sepas que no es algo de lo que esté orgulloso, de hecho es lo peor que he hecho en mi vida pero, debo decirte la verdad si queremos empezar de nuevo con confianza

Lo sé. Yo reconozco que estuve mucho tiempo enojada contigo por eso, pero evidentemente sin importar lo que pasó entre nosotros jamás pude olvidarte. Quise creer que con James, el bienestar, la estabilidad de su situación personal me servirían, no digo para amarlo, pero sí para estar lo suficientemente contenta como para vivir mi vida tranquila.

Creo que más que vivir tu vida tranquila, vivirías tu vida en conformidad absoluta.

Es cierto, con Wilson tenía una vida estable, pero no tendría la misma pasión que experimento contigo cada vez que me tocas. Creo que de él me atrajo su sensibilidad, su tranquilidad y sobre todo su sinceridad – dijo Lisa mientras se acercaba a la cara de House para besar suavemente sus labios, pero él con rapidez esquivo el beso y la cara de Cuddy.

House se levantó con agilidad de la cama y se colocó sus pantalones ante la mirada atónita de Lisa que no comprendía ese repentino movimiento de rechazo por parte de Gregory. Lo miró como esperando alguna explicación de su parte pero solo lo vio apoyar los musculosos brazos en el sillón de estar que ocupaba una esquina de la habitación y bajar la cabeza con una mezcla de rabia y frustración que ella no comprendía en absoluto. Esperó en silencio, ya que conociendo a House sabía que no debía forzar ninguna confesión de su parte. Greg no volvió su rostro, lo dejó oculto en la oscuridad del rincón donde estaba refugiado y allí rompió la quietud con dos o tres resoplidos que Lisa no supo cómo interpretar. Por fin, cuando pudo soportarlo Gregory se volvió y miró a Lisa profundamente y preguntó:

¿Con que una de las cosas que te gustó de James fue su sinceridad?

Sí – dijo Lisa algo insegura.

La verdad era que la reacción de Gregory la había asustado un poco y ya no estaba segura de cómo debía contestar. Tampoco lograba comprender del todo porque esta admisión había levantado la ira de Gregory, pero esperó pacientemente a que fuera él mismo quien le develara el secreto y solo trató de contestar con tino, pero honestamente.

Bueno Lisa, si lo que te gusta es la sinceridad, entonces ahora vas a amarme más que nunca – dijo House con gran acidez y sorna

Por favor, ya sácame de la intriga ¿qué es lo que pasa? ¿por qué te enojaste tanto ante lo que dije?

Si tú crees que James es un hombre de lo más estable y sincero, pues estás sumida en el engaño más grande de tu vida

Ya basta de acertijos ¿a qué te refieres?

Tu adorado y perfecto James es el mentiroso más grande que conocí en mi vida. Y se ha encargado poco a poco de destruir la mía una y otra vez

¿Cómo? ¿Qué ha hecho?

¡James era mi mejor amigo!

¿¡Cómo!? – dijo Lisa sin dar crédito a lo que escuchaba

Como lo oyes, Wilson era mi mejor amigo, la persona en la que yo más confiaba y no solo me destruyó a mi tratando de casarse contigo, sino que hace casi veinte años también me quitó a la mujer que amaba

Wilson era… - Lisa no podía casi respirar ni hablar

Sí, exactamente. Wilson está casado con Diana, la mujer con la que deseaba pasar el resto de mis días cuando era un jovencito y la misma mujer con la que te engañé.


	11. Chapter 11

**dedicado a Carmen por que es una "fan" del fic y porque me ayuda a conseguir material Hughero jejejej Besos! **

**Capítulo 11:**

Las palabras se atragantaban en su cuello y cualquiera hubiera pensado que si una más se hubiese alojado allí, su cuello hubiera explotado a los cuatro vientos. Y, sin embargo, ella no pudo pronunciar palabra. Tal vez lo que sucedía realmente es que ella no terminaba de entender si lo que estaba escuchando era realmente cierto o se trataba de una alucinación, una mala pasada que le jugaba su propia mente. Permaneció sentada en la cama, porque sintió que si daba tan solo un paso se caería desplomada al piso, he hizo bien porque el temblor en sus piernas le indicaba que si se movía siquiera sería peso muerto.

House, que la observaba desde la distancia en la que hizo su confesión, notó que el cuerpo le temblaba, pero a decir verdad no se animó a acercarse a ella porque aún no sabía si ese movimiento involuntario se debía a la sorpresa, al nerviosismo o a la rabia. O tal vez, era una mezcla de todo lo anterior. Finalmente se decidió a acercarse y se arrodilló al costado de la cama del lado dónde ella permanecía. La miró largamente sin hacer movimientos, pero ella permaneció estática, como ida, durante varios minutos, por lo que Gregory decidió tomar las riendas y, acercándose muy despacio aún de rodillas a su lado, intentó tomarle la mano, pero ella la retiró de su alcance con la velocidad de una gacela. Evidentemente el temblor de su cuerpo era rabia y Greg era quien la había provocado. Solo esperaba que ella pudiera entender que aunque fuera doloroso él lo hacía para sacar la venda que cubría sus ojos y evitar que ella atara su vida a un hombre que no amaba y peor aún, que no la amaba con sinceridad. House también esperó que ella se diera cuenta, que aunque le enojara el engaño, ella tomara esto como una oportunidad para que ellos dos estuvieran juntos, ya que era su amor el que realmente importaba, el que era verdaderamente sincero.

Intentó nuevamente tomar su mano y esta vez en lugar de esquivarlo Lisa levantó su brazo y poniendo su mano izquierda de revés le asestó un cachetazo que lo tiró con la cola en el piso. Gregory se llevó la mano a la cara como si eso pudiera mitigar el dolor que quedó latiendo en su mejilla y ella, aún en la cama, lo miró como si pudiera tirarle cuchillos con los ojos. Créase o no, House realmente sintió los cuchillos clavados en su corazón, y se debió más que nada a la manera en que, sosteniendo la fiereza y la rabia reflejadas en ellos, Lisa dejó escapar grandes y brillantes gotas de llanto por sus ojos color esmeralda.

House casi sin darse cuenta, dejó correr su llanto también, dándose cuenta quizá que por no haber sido sincero desde un principio dejaba escapar una vez más al amor de su vida. Pero esta vez no iba a rendirse como lo había hecho antes, esta vez iba a pelear, aún si pelear significaba rendirse ante ella. Por eso, una vez más, se incorporó del piso un poco y se puso de rodillas una vez más acercándose a ella. Lisa había bajado las piernas de la cama aunque permanecía sentada mirándolo con rabia y tristeza. Gregory se acercó a sus piernas y sobre el regazo de Lisa apoyó sus manos y su cabeza y lloró amargamente. Ella ni siquiera levantó sus manos para acariciarlo, a pesar que cada uno de sus sentidos le decía que lo hiciera.

Levántate Gregory y deja que me vista

¡No! – sollozó House sin moverse – Amor, necesito que te quedes, necesito que hablemos

Nosotros no tenemos nada que hablar

Sí, si tenemos que hablar porque tienes que entender

Yo ya entendí perfectamente todo. Entendí que no tengo nadie en quien confiar y entendí que mi hija y yo armaremos nuestra vida como podamos

¿¡Con él!? – gritó House desesperado ante la posibilidad de que Wilson le arrebatara una vez más a su familia

¡Con nadie! – replicó ella enojada – Viviremos las dos solas de aquí en adelante. Ya no soporto más mentiras, ni engaños. No soporto que me vean la cara de tonta

Pero yo te amo. Nosotros nos amamos

¡No! – gritó ella poniéndose repentinamente de pie - ¡Yo no te amo!

¡Sí, si me amas! – Le gritó él aferrándose a su cintura y luego hundió su rostro en el abdomen de Lisa y dese allí habló suavemente – Si me amas, como yo te amo. Nos amamos desde que nos conocimos, cuando hablábamos de ser amigos sin esperar compromiso, pero desde ese momento ya sabíamos que nos amábamos y te juro que hubiera matado a cualquier imbécil que se te acercara. Te amo desde el momento en que hicimos el amor en tu baño, y cuando lo hicimos en tu estudio, de forma salvaje en el piso. Te amo porque juré ante un juez hacerlo para siempre. Te amo desde que me encerré en el baño a llorar cuando me dijiste que iba a ser padre, porque pensé que nunca en vida iba a querer tener hijos, a los cuales siempre vi más como un estorbo que otra cosa y sin embargo, cuando me lo dijiste fui él más feliz sobre la tierra. Te amo tanto que me encantó que durante meses fueras perdiendo tu frágil cintura y ver crecer esa panza, verte luego de hacer el amor desnuda y con esa lomita que se hacía enorme cada vez porque mi princesa estaba ahí adentro haciéndose cada vez más grande y más fuerte. Y te amo porque aún después de un año sin vernos volvemos a hacer el amor con la misma pasión, de la misma forma hambrienta y desgarrada como si jamás nos hubiéramos apartado.

¡Ya basta! – dijo ella llorando desconsolada - ¿Cuánto más vas a torturarme? ¿Qué no te das cuenta de mi dolor? ¿De lo que me hiciste?

¡Lo hice porque pensé que Wilson te sería sincero! – gritó él

¿Qué quieres decir? – preguntó ella asombrada

Pensé que él sería sincero – dijo House levantándose del piso y sentándose en la cama – Cuando nos reencontramos, en el avión después de tantos años, James se dedicó a contarme su vida y milagro. Yo fui testigo de su casamiento Lisa, yo lo vi enamorado de su mujer, lo ví casarse con amor y para siempre, tal como lo hicimos tú y yo. Y cuando de repente empezó a hablarme de su amante sentí mucha rabia, precisamente por mis propios errores, y no entendí cómo es que si James sabía de lo que me pasó con Diana ahora él deseara confiarme su vida. Pero lo que sí sé es que yo le pedí de mil maneras posibles que fuera sincero, con esa amante que aún no sabía que eras tú o con la misma Diana.

¿Tú no…. No sabías?

¿De ti? No, no sabía que tú eras la consabida amante. Lo supe cuando te vi besarlo y abrazarlo en el aeropuerto. Y me dolió en el alma.

¿Y por qué no me dijiste apenas nos reencontramos?

Precisamente porque creí, que Wilson había comprendido mis palabras en el avión. Y además, porque cuando supe quién era la amante le llamé por teléfono exigiéndole que fuera el mismo quien te lo dijera. Si hasta lo amenacé con decírtelo yo mismo y él aceptó sincerarse. Pero veo que fui un estúpido creyéndole.

Lisa ya no sabía qué pensar o qué decir. Decidió que lo mejor era volver a su casa con su hija y poder tener un momento de paz y soledad para poder pensar y saber qué hacer, porque en este momento su cabeza era un remolino de ideas y sentimientos. Se vistió lentamente, sentía que hasta el cuerpo le dolía y cada músculo le pasaba factura. Miró a House desconcertada, en ese momento no podía decirle que lo amaba aunque lo sintiera, pero tampoco podía decirle que todo entre ellos estaba terminado, porque tampoco era cierto. Debía tomar una decisión y tenía que meditarlo. Despertó a Rachel, y mientras ella llamaba a un taxi, House cambió a la niña.

Papi ¿ya no vamos a vivir juntos?

No lo sé mi amor. Pero te juro que nunca vamos a dejar de vernos.

Pero ¿por qué? Pensé que ya nunca íbamos a separarnos.

Mamita tiene cosas que arreglar aún. Ya veremos qué pasa. No te desanimes.

Lisa los miraba desde la puerta de la habitación en silencio. Cuando el taxi llegó tomó los bolsos y a la niña y mirando a House le dijo:

No sé qué vaya a pasar con nosotros pero… te aseguro que tomaré todo en consideración para tomar la mejor decisión posible.

Gregory no dijo nada, solo la miró mientras ella cerraba la puerta tras de sí.


	12. Chapter 12

**dedicado a mi amigo Leo por inspirarme**

**Capítulo 12:**

Había pasado una semana y no había sabido nada de ella. Había intentado localizarla por teléfono, pero no obtuvo ninguna respuesta y solo una fría y mecánica voz le contestaba pidiéndole que dejara un mensaje. Esa espera y esa falta de noticias estaba volviéndolo un loco y sentía que ya no podía soportarlo más. Intentó nuevamente hablar por teléfono pero el resultado fue el mismo, la fría e inexpresiva voz pidiéndole dejar un mensaje. No. No hablaría con una máquina. Necesitaba hablar con Lisa en persona, por eso mismo, decidió ir hasta su casa. No lo había hecho antes porque, comprendiendo los sentimientos de Cuddy, quiso darle su espacio para pensar y resolver cuál sería su proceder, pero ya no aguantaba la separación ni el silencio.

Se subió al auto y manejó a mucha velocidad, la verdad fue bastante imprudente pero su corazón solo le demandaba verla cuanto antes. Y fue ese mismo corazón el que se rompió en mil pedazos al ver el auto de Wilson estacionado frente a la casa. Se bajó del auto dubitativo, pero pronto encontró el coraje para ir hasta la puerta y golpear. Sin desconocer el riesgo que sus sentimientos corrían, House necesitaba saber a qué se enfrentaba con certeza. Si había sido desplazado por otro hombre, pues prefería saberlo de inmediato y así poder seguir con su vida como pudiera. Y fue el mismo Wilson quien atendió

House – dijo Wilson algo sorprendido.

Hola Jimmy – dijo Gregory con una falsa sonrisa.

¿Te puedo ayudar en algo? – dijo Wilson con falsa simpatía mientras hizo un ademán a House para que pasara

La verdad, sí. Me ayudaría mucho que hicieras el favor de irte a la mierda.

Lo mismo digo – contestó James dejando las falsas cortesías de lado

¡Ah! ¡Pero miren quien saca a relucir su verdadero ser! ¡Felicidades!

Deja las ironías y dime a qué has venido

A ver a mi mujer y a mi hija, como corresponde ¿dónde están?

Lisa ya no es tu mujer. La perdiste cuando decidiste encamarte con otra, que por cierto, es mi mujer

Lo que tú hagas con tu mujer es problema tuyo, y lo que yo tenga para hablar con mi mujer…problema mío. ¿Dónde están?

Lisa es problema mío porque nos casamos mañana

¿Estás seguro que te casarás con ella? Porque te recuerdo que tú ya estás casado y no vas a poder seguir con tu mentira por mucho tiempo más. Y además ¿hablaste ya con Lisa? Porque yo si hablé… y créeme que no saliste muy bien parado.

¿Qué quieres decir?

¡Ay Jimmy! ¡Qué desinformado estás! – dijo House y largó la carcajada – Hablé con Lisa y le conté todo

¿Todo?

Si. Le aclaré que Diana fue mi novia antes que tú te casaras con ella y le conté lo enamorado que estás de tu legítima esposa.

Wilson cayó sentado en el sofá. Su cara quedó pálida y el sudor se apresuró a correr por su frente y rostro. Era un sudor frío, casi tan helado como la sangre que corría por sus venas. Un leve temblor hizo bailar su mentón, pero no era como aquel que acompaña el llanto. Era un temblor distinto y casi tenebroso al verlo en conjunto con el rostro desencajado de James. Gregory lo miró con cierto resquemor y admitió para sí mismo que una sensación extraña, como de peligro inminente que recorrió la espina dorsal. House lo llamó por su nombre pero Wilson, lo miró con ojos perdidos y Gregory no pudo adivinar qué clase de emoción se ocultaba en ellos. Su instinto le decía que algo estaba mal con ese hombre que lo miraba desde el sillón con un aspecto tan vacío como inexplicable.

¿Dónde están? – dijo House con voz firme

No están – dijo finalmente Wilson impasible

¡¿Dónde están?! – gritó House furioso

¡No lo sé! – gritó Wilson levantándose furioso del sillón

¿Cómo no vas a saberlo? – dijo Greg incrédulo – Dime dónde están si no quieres que te deje la cara negra a golpes

Vine a buscar a Lisa para hablar de la boda y ella no estaba.

¿Qué le hiciste? ¡Contesta!

¡Te digo que nada pedazo de imbécil! Vine a buscarla y ya no estaba

Mejor vete. Tú no tienes nada que hacer aquí. Yo la esperaré

¡No te atrevas a decirme qué hacer! Tú ya no eres su esposo, así que el que se va eres tú.

Mira estúpido, tal vez tu pequeñísimo cerebro no da para tanto, pero te recuerdo que el divorcio aún no está finalizado por lo cual aún soy su esposo. Y ni te hagas ilusiones de boda con ella, porque es una tremenda ridiculez pensar que te saldrás con la tuya sin que nada te detenga.

No te confíes House, aún tengo muchas armas en mi arsenal. Y puedo ganarte por las buenas… o por las malas

¿Ganarme? ¿Qué acaso esta es una competencia para ti?

¡Por supuesto que sí! Y para que lo sepas yo voy ganando – dijo Wilson y sus ojos se volvieron aún más fríos y calculadores.

¿Ganando? No sé de qué estás hablando Wilson, pero me doy cuenta que estás muy enfermo.

¡Admítelo House! El simple Jimmy Wilson, al que siempre viste por encima del hombro con desprecio, el pequeño en Insignificante Jimmy al que humillaste con tu superioridad intelectual desde que lo conociste te va ganando la partida.

Estás muy muy mal Wilson. No tienes idea de lo que estás diciendo

¡Sé perfectamente a qué me refiero! Ya te robé una mujer en una oportunidad… y lo volveré a hacer

¿Qué estás diciendo?

Que te robé a Diana cuando aún era tuya, la enamoré, la conquisté y te la quité. Y luego te humillé aún más haciéndote padrino de mi boda con ella, para que sufrieras viéndola llegar al altar para ser mi mujer.

House no dijo palabra y pasó directamente a la acción. Tomó a Wilson por la solapa del saco y sin mediar advertencia le colocó en el medio del rostro un golpe de puño que le partió inmediatamente la nariz, de la cual fluyó como un río carmesí la sangre. Wilson cayó al suelo y mientras estaba allí, Gregory se dedicó a adornar las costillas de su oponente con cuántas patadas pudo conectarle. Estaba a punto de conectarle una terrible patada en la cabeza cuándo Lisa abrió la puerta. Ella vio lo que estaba pasando y de inmediato envió a Rachel a su cuarto.

¿Qué está pasando? ¿Acaso no tienen más que hacer que transformar mi casa en un ring de boxeo?

Este infeliz… - comenzó House pero fue interrumpido por Wilson

¡Mira lo que hizo este energúmeno! – gritó Wilson tratando de detener el sangrado de su nariz rota

¿Tú hiciste esto House? – preguntó Lisa

Sí, pero él fue… - contestó House

¡Eres una bestia! Lisa del que se marche – volvió a Interrumpir Wilson

House se abalanzó nuevamente hacia Wilson, pero Lisa se interpuso tratando de calmarlo mientras Wilson cobardemente se escudaba en ella. Así forcejearon unos segundos hasta que Lisa intervino.

¡Basta! ¡Dije que basta! – gritó con furia tratando de detener a los hombres. Cuando finalmente ambos se detuvieron volvió a hablar - ¿Se volvieron locos? ¡Por Dios!

¡Pero él tiene la culpa! – dijo nuevamente James

¡Basta Wilson! Es mejor que te vayas – dijo Lisa

¡Pero tesoro!

¡Pero nada! Y por favor, ya no me llames tesoro que se perfectamente que no lo soy. Luego hablaremos tú y yo. Ahora vete

Lisa ¿No me digas que elegirás a este energúmeno antes que a mí?

¡Hablaremos luego! Y ya lárgate – dijo Lisa empujándolo hacia la puerta

¡House ya no es nada tuyo! ¡Es solo un infeliz que quiere interponerse entre nosotros!

Lisa se paró repentinamente y miró a James con ojos fríos y superiores

Es mi esposo… y siempre lo será

¿Quieres decir que… - tartamudeó Wilson

Quiero decir que hoy hablé con mi abogado… y anulé el pedido de divorcio. Gregory House sigue siendo mi marido, y lo será hasta que la muerte nos separe.


	13. Chapter 13

**dedicado a Bere que sin saberlo... me brindo la fuente de inspiración jejej**

**Capítulo 13:**

Lisa cerró rápidamente la puerta tras de Wilson. James se quedó con la boca tensa y crispada un poco por el asombro y otro poco por la rabia. No le gustaba perder a nada y mucho menos cuando de mujeres se trataba y menos aún si quien le ganaba la partida era el oponente más odiado: Gregory House. Pero Wilson sabía bien que no iba a permitir un desaire de este tipo y se juró en silencio que tomaría venganza y haría que de una u otra manera, House y Cuddy no pudieran ser felices nunca aunque lo intentaran. Y se alejó de la casa con ese juramento en los labios y en la mente, permitiendo que sus adversarios creyeran haber ganado, pero sabiendo muy bien que eso jamás sucedería… y ya tramando cuál sería la venganza se retiró.

Dentro de la casa, Lisa aún seguía junto a la puerta, como si estuviera pegada a ella casi. Al darse la vuelta notó que House la miraba con ojos intensos. Su mirada azul clarísimo tenía alrededor un halo de oscuridad que le daba una asfixiante seducción. Lisa conocía bien esa mirada y sintió un golpe de electricidad que recorrió su columna vertebral. Sin embargo, trató de controlarse porque antes de dejar que sus sentimientos se salieran con la suya necesitaba hablar con House y aclarar muchos puntos que aún permanecían en la oscuridad. En lugar de avanzar hacia él como hubiera sido su primer impulso, se acercó al lugar y comenzó a acomodar la mesa ratona y algunos adornos que estaban sobre ella, ya que la refriega había volteado y desacomodado algunas cosas. Gregory la miró como diciendo "¿Justo ahora quieres ponerte a arreglar la casa?" pero no exteriorizó este pensamiento y se limitó a mirarla con ojos que suavizaron el deseo que en ellos se reflejaba. Esperó a que ella terminara su tarea y se sentara nerviosamente en la orilla del sofá con unas piernas que se cruzaron nerviosas y hasta pudorosas. Greg se preguntó por qué tendría ella pudor en su presencia, después de todo eran marido y mujer y por otra parte, y siendo totalmente sinceros, después de las cosas que habían hecho juntos, él no se imaginaba que pudiera quedar tabú o pudor entre ellos.

Lisa lo miró desde donde estaba sentada y trató de serenar su cabeza para poder hablar de la manera más coherente que le fuera posible.

Hay cosas que aún debemos aclarar

No hay absolutamente nada de qué hablar – dijo House muy seguro

Sí que las hay. ¿Qué pensaste para agarrar a James a los golpes de esa manera?

No lo pensé. Me ofendió con sus palabras y lo puse en su lugar

Pero es que así no se resuelven las cosas

Yo no quería resolver nada, quería sacarle hasta los sesos a palos

Gregory ese no es un buen ejemplo para tu hija

La niña no estaba

Pero vio el resultado final. ¿O acaso crees que la niña es tonta y no se da cuenta de esas cosas?

Por supuesto que no es tonta, por eso mismo sabe o al menos, presiente que Wilson se lo merece.

Por favor, no hables sin sentido, yo creo que…

Nada. Dejemos de hablar y hagamos el amor que es lo que los dos queremos. – dijo con voz ronca y mirada implacable que hizo temblar las piernas de Lisa como la misma gelatina.

No, no trates de persuadirme para no hablar

House se acercó sin decir palabra y justo cuando estaba a un centímetro de ella, una voz aguda llamó desde la habitación

¡Mami!

¡Ya voy amor! – dijo Lisa que ni lerda ni perezosa aprovechó para huir y encerrarse con la niña en la pieza.

Rachel le demandó a su madre toda una serie de explicaciones, que Lisa le brindo con gusto, puesto que eran la perfecta fachada para no abandonar la habitación y huir del asedio amoroso de Gregory. La verdad es que estaba algo asustada. No era que tuviera miedo a Greg, pero si tenía de entregarse apasionadamente y luego recibir alguna revelación que le destrozara nuevamente el corazón. Hasta que ella terminó de hablar con la niña y tranquilizarla se hizo lo bastante tarde como para que la niña quedara rendida y el sueño la hiciera su presa. Ya era pasada su hora de almorzar pero se quedó dormida en brazos de su madre tan plácidamente que Lisa no quiso molestarla y la dejó descansar a su gusto. Salió de la habitación sigilosamente para no perturbarla y allí se encontró con House parado como una estaca, mirándola con el mismo hambre en los ojos con el que lo había dejado unas horas antes. Él se acercó pero esta vez no le daría margen de escape. La tomó en sus brazos con vigor y si bien ella intentó escapar, estaba atrapada en unos fuertes bíceps que no la dejaban casi ni respirar. Se quejó que ese abrazo tan voraz le hizo doler las costillas, pero House siguió como si no la escuchara. La llevó así hasta la habitación y literalmente la arrojó arriba de la cama como quien descarga un costal de papas. Ella lo miró desde la cama mientras él se arrancó la camisa que llevaba puesta y aflojó su cinturón. Ella respiró con dificultad y quiso bajarse de la cama apuradamente, pero una vez más, Greg la detuvo empujándola brutalmente a la cama, donde ella velozmente se sentó. Él la tomó del cuello y apretó con firmeza, pero sin hacerle daño. Cuando ella se quedó quieta, él ciñó más sus manos y vio como ella abrió la boca tratando de tomar aliento. Entonces él le besó la boca apasionadamente y le advirtió:

Esta noche te obligaré a no respirar, te obligaré a no pensar. Esta noche solo puedes obedecer.

Fue la única advertencia que le dio. Inmediatamente Gregory le arrancó la blusa y rompió la pollera que ella llevaba puesta. Con la misma rapidez y voracidad rasgó y destruyó la ropa interior. Lisa sentía una extraña mezcla de temor y de lujuria ante esa demostración de erotismo. House no le dio tregua para que ella pudiera pensar demasiado. Con hambre y apuro, se quitó la camisa celeste que llevaba puesta y se quitó el cinturón bajando luego el cierre de sus jeans. Pero antes de hacer nada tomó los trozos rasgados de la que fuera la blusa de Lisa y decidió atarle las muñecas con ellos y asegurar que su presa no se escapara, pero no contento con eso, tomó otro pedazo de tela rota y anudó las muñecas unidas a los barrotes del respaldo de la cama. La tenía exactamente como quería, atada, desnuda, indefensa y excitada. Terminó de sacarse los pantalones, y se subió a la cama manteniéndose de pie sobre ella, y se acercó hasta la indefensa prisionera y poniéndose frente a ella le mostró su erección en su plenitud y no pudo evitar un quejido gutural cuando ella al ver su pene se saboreó los labios con la lengua. Él la miró con ojos abrasadores, que quemaban cada fibra del cuerpo femenino. House por fin dejó salir su voz, y fue un ronco y rasposo sonido cargado de lujuria, que simplemente se limitó a ordenarle a su esclava lo que quería, porque esta vez se encargaría de demostrarle que era él quien daba las órdenes. La primera de ellas fue que abriera la boca, porque deseaba que ella degustara su sexo. Y ella no se hizo esperar, siendo sumisa y complaciente. Pero eso no fue suficiente para él y tomándola violentamente del cabello la obligó a que recibiera su cuerpo aún más adentro. Ella casi pudo sentirlo en la parte trasera de la garganta, pero lejos de huir lo saboreo con ganas, pasando con destreza su lengua por la cabeza del pene y luego por la base del mismo. House dobló un poco las piernas de tanta excitación que lo invadió. Cuando hubo tenido lo suficiente, se retiró de su boca, no sin antes marcar los márgenes de la boca de su amante con su miembro mientras ella dejaba asomar la lengua para seguir acariciándolo de esa manera. House aflojó las ataduras de las muñecas, pero no pensaba liberarla, su tarea no estaba terminada. Lo que hizo fue exigirle que se ubicara en cuatro patas y volvió a sujetar las muñecas a la cama. Una vez acomodada su mujer House le asestó fuertes golpes con la palma de su mano a los glúteos de Cuddy, y ella fue respondiendo a cada uno de ellos pidiendo más y más cada vez aunque sentía que la piel le ardía de dolor, pero era un dolor tan placentero que nada le importaba. House se acomodó, pero ella lo vio de repente bajarse de la cama. Miró a su costado y lo vio sacando algo de la mesa de luz de Lisa. Ella imaginó lo que era y no pudo salir de sorpresa. ¿Cómo sabría Gregory que ella lo guardaría allí? House regresó a la posición en la que estaba antes, y gruñó con furia:

Si tanto te gusta este pedazo de plástico dentro del cuerpo, pues bien, ahora lo tendrás

Y sin agregar más, ni pedir permiso o consentimiento, introdujo sin preámbulos el vibrador en el cuerpo de Lisa. Ella dobló la espalda ante la repentina entrada, pero se sometió a lo que su amo le hacía. Greg la penetró varias veces con el aparato y luego, para no hacer el momento monótono, se dedicó a estimular el ano de Lisa con los dedos. Ella gritaba a veces, pero se mordía los labios. Su amo le había ordenado silencio.

Cállate perra. No quiero que hagas un solo sonido sin que te lo ordene.

Ella solo asintió con la cabeza, mientras su amo la humillaba. Finalmente House decidió de ahora quería estar dentro de ella y por eso le ordenó que ella siguiera moviendo el vibrador mientras él hacia lo suyo, para lo cual desarmó las ligaduras que la inmovilizaban. Lisa estaba por sacar el aparato de su femineidad pero House la detuvo.

Déjalo ahí. Esta noche no penetraré tu vagina, esta noche jugaré en el patio de atrás.

Y sin más se introdujo en el ano de Lisa. La mantuvo así, mientras la cabalgaba con fuerza y ella luchó por guardar silencio, pero casi se sentía llorar de placer y significó para ella un esfuerzo no gritar ni gemir demasiado, al menos. Cuando Gregory tuvo lo suficiente, le sacó con sus propias manos el vibrador y tomó su sexo en plenitud. Y así llegó extasiado al orgasmo mientras ella trató de sentir el propio lo más silenciosamente que pudo. Él la acarició suavemente después de una sesión tan brutal, como para tranquilizarla. La acostó para que ella pudiera descansar y con un último acto erótico, acarició lentamente el pubis de Lisa y luego introdujo sus dedos en ella, al sacarlos tenía en ellos la mezcla de sus orgasmos y con suavidad, le pinceló los labios con el líquido.

Siéntete Lisa, siente tu propio gusto mezclado con el mismo – dijo erótico

Ella obedeció abriendo la boca y probando el elixir con su lengua. Él le beso los labios y luego los párpados con enorme reverencia. Acostados, uno junto al otro pasaron unos momentos en silencio, recuperando el aliento y las fuerzas. Finalmente él la miró, mientras la abrazó y con su mano dibujó lentamente el ángulo que formó el brazo de Lisa desde el hombro, y bajando por el codo hasta llegar a la delicada muñeca que ya mostraba una pequeña marca rojiza por las ligaduras. House le tomó el antebrazo y besó muy delicadamente esas marcas.

Gracias mi amor.

¿Por qué?

Por aceptar este juego. La verdad, al principio no sabía si te gustaría o lo rechazarías

No me hiciste más daño que el que yo misma te permití. Además… - dijo y se interrumpió hasta que Greg la mirara a los ojos

¿Además qué? – preguntó el suavemente

Además ahora es mi turno de dominar


	14. Chapter 14

**Dedicado a Leo por darme una gran idea porque le robe una frase, que aunque modificada,le pertenece jaja**

**Capítulo 14:**

House la miró como si no pudiese creer lo que estaba escuchando. Sí, evidentemente su mujer quería ser la que llevara el control de la situación, y no es que él no creyera que Lisa pudiera tomar el control, sino que jamás pensó que ella disfrutara de este tipo de juegos. Estaban aún abrazados en la cama y se miraban profundamente. Gregory le brindó una pequeña sonrisa como alentándola, como aceptando lo que ella le proponía. Cuando hubo obtenido la aceptación de su esposo, Lisa lo miró con sus ojos verdes ahora casi acerados y levantándose de la cama sin vestirse se dirigió a la puerta y entreabriéndola, lo miró de reojo con una sola advertencia:

Disfruta de tus últimos momentos de libertad esclavo.

Y cerró la puerta tras de sí. House se quedó muy sorprendido, pero alegremente aceptó lo que el futuro cercano le traía. Miró a su alrededor y notó en las sábanas las huellas de la pasión recién vivida y se dijo a sí mismo "Esto se va a poner bueno" Pero antes de seguir en sus sensuales pensamientos, se levantó, se colocó la bata y fue a asomarse al cuarto de la niña para asegurarse que la princesa de la familia estuviera descansando como era debido y luego de felizmente comprobar que así era volvió a la habitación, pero al volver a la habitación que compartía con su esposa se encontró con una sorpresa. Ni bien, abrió la puerta, vio a su esposa desnuda tirada en la cama y una enorme caja negra, como las usadas para embalar los vestidos de marcas costosas a los pies de la cama. House miró alternadamente a la caja y a su esposa varias veces como si no entendiera lo que debía hacer, por ello Lisa tomó la palabra.

La tenía guardada, porque no sabía si alguna vez accederías, pero visto y considerando que te gusta vivir nuestras fantasías, entonces es tiempo de usar la caja.

¿Y qué debo hacer con ella?

Primero esclavo, quítate esa bata. Quiero verte desnudo

House obedeció sin titubear. Cuando él la había dominado, ella obedeció por lo que, él decidió responder de la misma manera. Mirándola fijamente a los ojos, se quitó la bata y dejó que ella apreciara su cuerpo. Lisa lo miró lentamente de arriba abajo. Luego le ordenó que con lentitud se diera vuelta para poder verle la espalda y las nalgas. Cuando tuvo lo suficiente, le mandó abrir la caja y usar su contenido. House lo hizo y fue enorme su sorpresa al ver que la caja contenía ropa interior femenina de diversos colores pero también vio una tanga de cuero negro, corsets, collares de perro con picas y una poderosa fusta forrada en cuero y con una fuerte punta de acero filoso. No se asustó. Solo la miró y ella le sonrió perversamente, para posteriormente, ordenarle que se colocara primero la ropa femenina y que se acercara a ella para poder disfrutarlo. House estuvo a punto de decir algo pero ello lo interrumpió.

El sexo nos ofrece mil posibilidades. Restringirlo es restringirse también

Él obedeció y dejó que ella lo contemplara cuanto quisiera. Cuando ella hubo tenido lo suficiente, le pidió que se colocara la tanga de cuero y el collar. Al ver que él dudaba un poco, se acercó a la caja y tomando la fusta, le ordenó nuevamente que cumpliera sus deseos o sería castigado. Al verse amenazado él cumplió. Ella se levantó de la cama y caminó hasta ponerse tras la espalda de su esposo, para poder acariciarlo a gusto. Le lamió con fuerza el omóplato derecho y deslizó sus manos por la espalda hasta la cintura, pero sin soltar la fusta, ya que tenía planes para ella. La parte del frente de la tanga de cuero tenía un pequeño cierre que ella bajó sin ninguna sutileza para acariciar con su mano derecha el pene de su amante. Esto hizo que Gregory gimiera y ella siguió masturbándolo unos instantes más, pero de repente quitó su mano y la reemplazó por la punta metálica de la fusta.

Más te vale esclavo que no hagas ningún movimiento en falso, o sentirás este metal clavado en tu cuerpo. Dime ¿serás obediente con tu ama?

Si – dijo House brevemente temiendo que hasta pronunciar palabra lo hiciera moverse y que ese metal frio se le incrustara en los genitales

¡Sí qué! – le gritó Lisa punzando la fusta levemente

¡Si ama! – gritó Greg sintiendo el pinchazo

Así me gusta monito, que seas bueno, sumiso y obediente. Ahora… colócate esto en los ojos – dijo pasando la corbata con la que él la había amarrado a la cama – Quiero que hagas esto a ciegas, tienes que confiar en mí.

Lentamente quitó la fusta de sus genitales y tomándolo por la correa que tenía el collar, lo guió hasta la cama y le indicó que debía acostarse boca abajo. Una vez colocado en posición ella se subió a la cama y se arrodilló para estar más cómoda y procedió a morder las nalgas de su hombre, lamiéndolo de vez en cuando y también usó su fusta para golpearlo a veces suavemente casi como una caricia y a veces fuertemente dejándole las nalgas casi del color de la sangre. Ambos gemían alternadamente por cada movimiento, cada gesto. Estaban disfrutando enormemente, pero Lisa decidió llevar el goce al próximo nivel. Lisa tomó la correa del collar y la ató bien al respaldo de la cama, por lo que Gregory quedó de rodillas frente al respaldo. Lisa le quitó el pequeño pedazo de cuero que lo cubría y la única advertencia que le dio fue "relájate" y tomó el vibrador que él utilizó previamente y lo introdujo en el cuerpo de Greg. Él se retorció pero ella no le permitió escapar, sin embargo, le acarició lentamente la espalda como para calmarlo, pero solo eso, ya que no pensaba perder su disfrute como dominadora. Una vez que él hubo aceptado, o al menos tolerado, el objeto en su cuerpo, ella empezó a jugar con el lentamente con su mano izquierda, mientras que con la derecha alternaba acariciando el pene de Greg y luego introduciendo sus dedos en ella misma. Luego separándole un poco las piernas ella se acostó y mientras siguió penetrando a House con el vibrador, ella acostaba como estaba aprovechó para acariciar con la mano libre y con su boca los testículos y la erección de su marido. Luego de castigarlo lo que quiso, sacó el vibrador de su cuerpo y liberando el collar, lo obligó a darse la vuelta y quedar de espaldas en la cama. "ahora hay que darle calor a ese cuerpo" dijo ella simplemente y tomó unas velas que había colocado para dar ambiente a la habitación. Y sin previo aviso dejó caer un hilo de cera hirviendo sobre el abdomen de House. Él gritó de dolor pero no se amedrentó y dejó que ella lo hiciera otra vez. A ella le encantó que él fuera valiente y dispuesto y decidió compensar un poco al esclavo que recibió sin quejarse su castigo. Entonces le quitó la prenda que lo cegaba y le dijo "quiero que esto lo veas, vamos a recompensarte un poco monito mío" Y buscó el firme corset de la caja y se lo ciñó muy bien al cuerpo, lo cual hizo que sus ya frondosos pechos se vieran aún más grandes y jugosos. House jadeó con deseo animal mientras Lisa se colocó sobre la erección y comenzó a rebotar sobre ella con fuerza, mientras Greg tomó esos redondos pechos en sus manos y los apretó con fuerza y ella, goteando sudor por todo el cuerpo, clavó sus uñas en el pecho ancho y musculoso de su amante mientras llenaba el aire de jadeos y gritos que salían de lo más profundo de su ser. Luego, totalmente hambrienta, tomó la mano derecha de su hombre y eligiendo un dedo hizo que él lo introdujera también en su sexo, porque deseaba sentir aún más, quería que su carne se estrechara hasta casi no poder más. Ella rebotó con más y más fuerza hasta que notó que House estaba a punto de emitir su orgasmo en ella. Entonces dejó que él la llenara con su blanco líquido y cuando él hubo terminado introdujo su propio dedo y removió un poco del caliente jarabe para probarlo, luego lo hizo otra vez, pero ahora colocó el liquido en los labios de su marido, metiéndole el dedo luego en la boca y dándole la última orden de la noche

¡Trágatelo!


	15. Chapter 15

**Espero que les guste. Un beso a todos**

**Capítulo 15:**

A la mañana siguiente House y Cuddy se levantaron relativamente tarde, comparado con la hora en que habitualmente solían comenzar el día. Mientras Cuddy preparaba el desayuno, House se dedicó a levantar a la niña y prepararla para que bajara a desayunar y estuviera lista cuando Marina viniera a buscarla para llevarla al jardín.

Papi

¿Si tesoro?

¿Por qué mamá y tú hacían tanto ruido anoche?

House, que buscaba medias limpias para la niña en un cajón casi se desmayó al oír la pregunta.

Nada. Solo…estábamos emm… jugando. ¿Y tú por qué no estabas dormida?

Si estaba dormida, pero me despertaron. ¿A qué jugaban?

A las escondidas

¿A las escondidas?

Si…bajo las sábanas – House contuvo las ganas de reírse

¿Y quién ganó?

Una vez mamá y la otra yo – y se rió sin poder contenerse – Bueno, estás lista. Ahora vamos a desayunar y te vas al jardín.

House tomó a la niña en sus brazos y bajó la escalera hasta llegar a la cocina, donde encontró a su mujer terminando de colocar la mesa para servir lo que había preparado. House colocó a su hija en una sillita alta para alcanzara mejor la mesa. Lisa les sirvió y se sentó muy cerca de House. Entre bocados y risas mezcladas con conversación, Gregory extendía la mano para tomar discretamente la de su esposa bajo la mesa. Tal caricia le parecía irreal a veces, porque nunca pensó que podía ser feliz. Tan enormemente feliz. En un momento dado hasta sintió la sombra de una desgracia caer sobre su cabeza, y eso le provocó un dolor agudo en el pecho. Pero se tranquilizó a sí mismo, diciéndose mentalmente que la premonición no era sino su propio espíritu pesimista jugándole una mala pasada. Nada malo podía sucederles mientras estuvieran los tres juntos. Disipó los nubarrones de sus sentidos y mirando alternadamente a "sus mujeres" volvió a esbozar la leve sonrisa, que en él, significaba algo así como una carcajada.

Amor – dijo Lisa suavemente sacando a House de sus pensamientos

¿Sí?

¿Escuchaste lo que te dije?

Ah no, perdón.

¿Qué pasa?

No, nada no te preocupes. ¿Qué me decías?

Te decía que llamé a Marina. Le pedí que hoy no buscara a la niña

¿Por qué no? ¿No irá al jardín hoy?

Sí, claro que sí. Solo que me gustaría llevarla yo misma. Necesito hablar algunas cosas con su maestra y de paso, hacer algunas compras para mi

Y sin no me equivoco mi pobre tarjeta de crédito pagará las consecuencias

Tal vez pueda comprar algo para mi… que tú también puedas usar – dijo con una sonrisa

Tal vez – dijo House juguetón – pero a la mañana siguiente serás tú quien le explique a Rachel a qué estábamos jugando

¿Jugando? – dijo desconcertada

Si papá me contó que hacían debajo de las sábanas – dijo Rachel inocentemente

¿Qué? – dijo Lisa con voz horrorizada

Si, me dijo que ahí juegan a las escondidas y que él te ganó la primera vez y tu ganaste la segunda

¡Ah si, si! – dijo Lisa con algo de alivio pero aúnen shock – Mi amor ve a lavarte los dientes y baja para que nos vayamos a la escuela

La niña obedeció lo que la madre le ordenó, y apenas la pequeña hubo desaparecido en el baño, Cuddy se dirigió en tono grave a su esposo.

¿Cómo se te ocurre decirle esas cosas a la niña? – dijo dando un ligero golpe de puño en el brazo musculoso de House que había observado el diálogo entre madre e hija casi sin poder contener la risa

No le dije nada malo – respondió Gregory tomándola por la cintura – Rache me dijo que había escuchado los ruidos que hicimos mientras teníamos sexo y lo más inofensivo que se me ocurrió decirle fue lo de las escondidas. Ahora que si lo prefieres le digo que su madre me estaba violando

No digas eso. No te hice nada que no quisieras – dijo ella con una leve sonrisa llena de picardía

Ya lo sé – respondió él y no pronunció más palabras porque lo único que deseaba era apretarla fuertemente y comer sus labios con un beso profundo

Y se dejó llevar por el deseo en ese beso. Se ciñeron el uno al otro y exploraron sus bocas mezclando la delicadeza con la necesidad, el ansia con la dulzura, la sensualidad y el amor. Permanecieron estrechados unos momentos hasta que una inoportuna pero inocente vocecita los separó

Mamita estoy lista – dijo Rachel

Si tesoro – respondió Cuddy y mirando a su esposo tiernamente a los ojos dijo – Ya debemos irnos mi amor

Lo sé – dijo él, pero en lugar de dejarla ir la tomó nuevamente en un beso, aunque esta vez lo extendió por menos tiempo sabiendo que su hija esperaba a su madre para salir.

Rachel déjame ponerte tu abrigo – dijo Lisa abandonando los brazos de su marido y tomando un pequeño saco color rosa.

House las miró mientras terminaban de arreglarse. Sintió una extraña sensación de melancolía y una vez más, como cada vez que tenía un presentimiento el dolor del pecho le apuñaló el corazón. Se llevó las manos al cuerpo como si intentara frenar sus latidos que parecían querer galopar fuera de su cuerpo. Y en una premonición dijo:

No se vayan

¿Por qué? – preguntó Lisa extrañada

No lo sé. No se vayan – replicó House algo confundido

Amor, tengo que llevar a la niña al jardín, no puede faltar. Además ya te expliqué que necesito hacer una compras

Rachel puede faltar, si casi no ha faltado nunca. Y tu ¿qué necesitas comprar? Te lo compro yo. Por favor, no salgan

Gregory ¿Qué te pasa? Estas actuando muy raro

Siempre soy raro, pero esta vez necesito que se queden

Es que… de verdad necesito salir Gregory, ero no voy a decirte lo que voy a hacer porque quiero que sea una sorpresa

Y así diciendo Lisa se acercó y dio un tierno beso sobre los labios de Greg como despedida. House pudo sentir como sus labios se estremecieron bajo los de su mujer, pero esta vez no solo el amor fue el que causó ese efecto, sino también el miedo. Un miedo que no quería pronunciar, como si esto lo hiciera alejarse. Tenía un miedo intenso que se hizo aún mayor cuando vio a las dos, mujer y niña, alejarse calle abajo. Cerró la puerta al verlas desaparecer en la esquina y se quedó apoyado de espaldas a la fría madera. Trató de convencerse que lo que sentía era solo una de esas tontas premoniciones de vieja bruja, que en realidad no guardan ninguna relación con la realidad, pero aunque trató de relajarse no pudo hacerlo. Se dijo que lo mejor sería, tener alguna actividad que lo sacara de sus oscuros pensamientos y dedicó gran parte de la mañana a ocuparse en mil cosas, incluso en forma simultánea. Pero no podía evitar, cada tanto, mirar el reloj y observar la puerta, atento a cualquier movimiento o ruido. Cuando llegó el mediodía y Cuddy y la niña aún no volvían, se inquietó aún más. Llamó a Marina para saber si Lisa le había avisado que llegaría tarde pero no fue así. Llamó también a Lisa, pero el teléfono sonaba y sonaba sin ser atendido. Tragó con fuerza. Algo en su corazón le indicaba que las cosas no estaban bien. Tomó las llaves y su chaqueta de cuero negro y subiéndose a la moto, recorrió todo el camino hasta el jardín de infantes de su hija a gran velocidad. Se bajó y fue hasta la oficina de la directora, para pedir hablar con su pequeña, pero para su desgracia otras fueron las noticias que recibió. La robusta mujer le informó que Rachel no había ido esa mañana al jardín. House cayó sentado como si alguien le hubiera atravesado un cuchillo caliente en el estómago. Permaneció en estado de estupor durante algunos segundos hasta que por fin, con gran esfuerzo, pudo aclarar un poco su cabeza. Estaba a punto llamara a la policía cuando, repentinamente, el teléfono sonó. Atendió y reconoció la voz, y al reconocerla la furia le estalló en las sienes y escupió las palabras:

¡¿Qué les hiciste hijo de puta?!


	16. Chapter 16

**Capítulo 16:**

Al principio no escuchó nada, solo el jadeo de su respiración algo agitada y entrecortada. Trató de sacar el aturdimiento que tenía en sus oídos y solo logró recuperar el sonido de una gotera lejana, pero todo lo demás estaba en silencio. Un silencio como solo uno puede encontrar en un cementerio. Una vez más trató de aclarar su audición moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro repetidamente, pero solo intentarlo hizo que sintiera un profundo mareo y un agudo dolor en la cabeza y el cuello. Se sentí adormecido y perdido, casi como si participara de un sueño, pero algo le recordaba que lo que estaba viviendo debía ser la realidad: el dolor.

Además del dolor agudo que le partía la cabeza, también le dolía el cuello, y la espalda como si un camión le hubiese pasado por arriba. De a poco fue tratando de mover las manos y luego los brazos. De a poco sintió bajo de sí un material frío y duro que no supo explicar. Volvió a tantear y recién después de unos minutos notó polvillo en la superficie dura hasta que asoció que debía ser concreto puro. ¿Qué hacía tendido sobre concreto? ¿Dónde estaba? Trató de levantarse pero el cuerpo no le respondió. Trató entonces de abrir los ojos y con mucha dificultad logró apenas entreabrirlos, y hacerlo no le ayudó mucho ya que lo poco que podía abarcar en su campo visual estaba absolutamente oscuro. Parpadeó unas cuantas veces como para acostumbrar los ojos a la falta de luz, tratando de adivinar siquiera la silueta de algún objeto, pero no tuvo suerte. Con extrema lentitud trató de llevarse una mano a la cabeza, justo al lugar de donde provenía el lacerante dolor y aunque le costó alcanzó a tocar una herida profunda, de la que manaba abundante sangre. Movió la mano hasta que pudo meterla en el bolsillo delantero de su jean y lentamente sacó un pañuelo que tenía guardado allí. Con la misma lentitud volvió a llevar la mano hacia su cabeza y hizo la mayor presión que pudo sobre la herida tratando de contener la sangre. Se mantuvo inmóvil durante varios minutos al tiempo que trató de agudizar nuevamente el oído, pero solo captó la consabida gotera y nada más. Se percato, sin embargo, de un fuerte zumbido en el oído interno y se convenció de que sin duda respondía al trauma que le provocó la profunda herida en la cabeza.

Abrió los ojos de repente. ¿Dónde estaba? No lo sabía y aparentemente tendría problemas tratando de descifrarlo ya que el lugar estaba sumido en la más pura oscuridad. Tal parece que se había quedado dormido unos minutos. Trató de respirar y le dolieron un poco las costillas, además, tosió, ya que tal parece el lugar donde se encontraba estaba repleto de un polvito que al entrar en sus pulmones le provocaba tremenda irritación en la garganta. De a poco, volvió a confeccionar mentalmente un estado general de su cuerpo, fue notando que partes le dolían más, cuales menos, se aseguró de que la movilidad, aunque dificultosa estuviera, y realizó una serie de pruebas de memoria, atención y rapidez mental para comprobar que el golpe en la cabeza no hubiera afectado su capacidad intelectual. Cuando realizado todo su análisis mental comprobando que estaba en buen estado a pesar de todo, respiró hondo unas cuantas veces aunque esto le provocara nuevamente el dolor en las costillas.

¡Maldita sea! Una vez más parpadeó muchas veces seguidas. Se había quedado dormido otra vez. Ese tremendo golpe en la cabeza, que le provocó gran pérdida de sangre y que al palparlo, podía saber que era prácticamente una zanja en su cabeza, estaba causándole molestias. Si seguía quedándose dormido cada tanto le sería casi imposible tratar de adivinar dónde estaba, o siquiera recordar cómo es que había llegado hasta allí. Repitió la misma rutina de las veces anteriores revisando su propio estado, pero esta vez logró hacerlo con algo más de velocidad. Luego de comprobar que estaba más o menos en el mismo estado de la última vez, recordó que no había revisado sus miembros inferiores. Entre el golpe craneal, el cansancio y la debilidad que sentía, se le había pasado por completo revisar sus piernas y sus pies. Trató de incorporarse, pero aún no podía hacerlo. Sobre todo la cabeza, que le dolía horrores. Con paciencia y lentamente comenzó a retorcerse un poco hacia el costado que le dolía menos, estirando lo más que pudo la mano, para poder tocar su pierna. Pero lo que logró sentir fue algo muy distinto. Lo que tocó era frio y duro. Y lo peor de todo, es que, a pesar de la falta de luz, era innegable que ese objeto estaba cómodamente sentado sobre sus piernas.

Otra vez. ¿Por qué otra vez? Se preguntó, mientras trataba de abrir los ojos después de quedarse dormido una vez más. Trató de refregar sus ojos con las manos, pero como aparentemente las tenía sucias los ojos le ardieron fuertemente. Esperó unos minutos tratando de que la horrible sensación desapareciera. Cuando al fin pudo parpadear sin sentir el dolor, alcanzó a ver un atisbo de luz que entraba por lo que parecía ser una ventana en lo alto de esa enorme habitación en que se encontraba. No pudo descifrar qué lugar era, pero al menos notó que las dimensiones eran enormes. Por fin pudo ver el objeto que apretaba sus piernas. Era cemento, como si fuera producto de escombros de una construcción. Trató de movilizar la cabeza hacia los costados para ver si podía captar algo más de lo que lo rodeaba, o al menos ampliar su campo visual de forma tal que pudiera adivinar dónde se encontraba, pero solo logró divisar otras montañas de escombro.

No sentía las piernas. Trató de mover los pies, pero no pudo saber si había logrado moverlos o no, puesto que había perdido toda sensibilidad en la zona inferior de su cuerpo. Maldijo en sus pensamientos lo que sea que le hubiese pasado, porque si algo había temido toda su vida era la enfermedad, la invalidez física o mental y ahora se encontraba bajo kilos de cemento sin saber si estos habían causado un daño irreparable. Continuó absorto en sus pensamientos durante unos minutos, pero luego algo llamó su atención. Pudo observar como unos pocos rayos de luz asomaban por encima de los escombros que le tapaban las piernas. Esto significaba que del otro lado había una salida, o al menos, un espacio por dónde alguien pudiera rescatarlo. Todo esto suponiendo que alguien se diera cuenta que él estaba allí. Pero ¿cómo saber si alguien podría ayudarlo? Se dio cuenta, de repente, que todo el tiempo que estuvo allí no había intentado hablar. Lo intentó pero lo único que logró fue exhalar un ronco aliento sin palabras. Carraspeó tratando de aclarar la garganta que sin dudas, estaba congestionada de polvo desacostumbrada al ejercicio de hablar dado el tiempo que había pasado en silencio. Lo intentó nuevamente, y un tímido susurro escapó esta vez. Un "auxilio" pequeño y débil escapó de los resquebrajados labios. Lo intentó una vez más, sin cejar en su tarea y esta vez logró algo más potente. Así continuó hasta que un fuerte llamado emergió

¡Auxilio! ¿Hay alguien ahí? ¡Alguien que me ayude por favor!

Guardó silencio esperando una respuesta, pero nada surgió del otro lado. Sin embargo, no se dio por vencido. Volvió a carraspear y dando más volumen a su voz, lo intentó de nueva cuenta.

¡Auxilio! Si hay alguien ahí por favor, respóndame

Volvió a esperar una contestación y esta vez, escuchó apenas un murmullo, pero lo reconoció como la voz de otra persona. Entonces decidió alentar al extraño compañero de desgracia a intentar hablar con mayor fuerza

¡Lo escucho! Por favor siga hablando. Carraspee, inténtelo. Sé que le cuesta pero por favor, no se rinda. ¡Ande! ¡Dígame algo!

Por fin, escucho la respuesta. Y esa respuesta le heló la sangre y causó un dolor en su ser mucho más grande que cualquier herida de su cuerpo. Una voz quebrada, adolorida y casi en un hilo de vida le habló del otro lado.

¿Greg? ¿Eres tú mi amor?


	17. Chapter 17

**Perdón**** a todos por la demora. espero que lo disfruten**

**Capitulo 17:**

Sintió como las lágrimas que rara vez lo acompañaban rodaban, esta vez libremente, sobre sus sucias mejillas. ¡Dios! ¿Qué había pasado en realidad? Escuchar la voz de Lisa había clavado un puñal en su corazón, especialmente porque pudo sentir el dolor en su voz. Un dolor que era al mismo tiempo físico y psíquico, porque él la conocía perfectamente y sabía que esa voz cargaba consigo algo más, de hecho mucho más que el dolor físico. ¡Maldita sea! ¿Qué había pasado? Tenía que tratar de hacer algo y pronto. Pero ¿qué podía hacer? Estaba aprisionado con ese montón de escombros en sus piernas. Trató de no dejarse vencer y nuevamente estiró su mano derecha lo más que pudo tratando de revisar los bolsillos de su pantalón, que si bien estaban también en parte apretados por la mole que cayó sobre él, no habían cubierto por completo su cadera, por lo que finalmente, llegó a su meta.

Con dificultad metió la mano y hurgó hasta que pudo llegar con la punta de los dedos a algo duro y frio. ¡El celular! Era un alivio. Si tan solo pudiera sacarlo sería maravilloso. Trató de mover un poco su pierna, pero la verdad es que cedía muy poco, de todas formas, alcanzó a empujar el celular hacia la salida del bolsillo. Continuó un poco más y un poco más, hasta que por fin tuvo un buen agarre del aparato y lo sacó. Apretó una tecla y la pequeña pantalla se iluminó de inmediato, revelando que el derrumbe la había partido. A pesar de la rotura, House pudo ver el indicador de la esquina superior izquierda. Sin Señal. ¡La puta madre! ¿Qué podía hacer ahora? Trató de clamarse, no podría ayudar a Lisa si dejaba que su mente se nublara.

Trató de ver mejor el lugar en el que estaban. Necesitaba saber con qué elementos contaba para saber qué es lo que podía hacer. Miró alrededor con cuidado, ayudado por la tenue luz que había empezado a entrar a través de una abertura superior. Parecía ser un estacionamiento, o una bodega de algún tipo. Pero ¿Cómo habían llegado Lisa y él hasta allí? ¡Mierda! Si tan solo pudiera recordar los momentos anteriores a despertarse tirado en el piso. Para colmo de males, estaba empezando a dolerle mucho la cabeza. Seguramente ese golpe que sangraba profusamente hace unos momentos le había hecho más daño de lo que pensó al principio. Trató de abandonar esa cadena de pensamientos que no lo conducían a nada, solo a la desesperación. Tal vez Lisa pudiera ayudarlo a aclarar su mente.

¡Lisa! – gritó tratando de hacerse oír - ¡Lisa!

¡Greg! - Contestó ella en una voz bastante más débil que la de House

Amor ¿Cómo te sientes?

Estoy…Greg….tengo miedo… - comenzó a sollozar

Cálmate por favor, necesito que te calmes cariño – dijo Gregory con el corazón destrozado

Ok – dijo ella débilmente

Lisa, trata de recordar. ¿Dónde estabas antes de despertarte aquí?

No lo sé, no recuerdo – dijo nerviosamente

Inténtalo Lisa, por favor. Piensa con cuidado. ¿Qué es lo último que recuerdas?

Recuerdo que…que Rachel y yo fuimos al jardín y…. ¡Oh Dios mío! ¡Rachel! ¿Dónde está la niña? – su voz desgarrada

¡Tranquila Lisa tranquila! – House también estaba nervioso, pero no quiso empeorar el humor de su mujer – Ya sé que debemos ayudar a la niña, pero primero debemos salir de donde estamos.

Ok – dijo Lisa tratando de calmarse

¿Qué hicieron cuando llegaron al jardín de infantes?

Yo solo dejé a la niña ahí. La vi entrar de la mano de su maestra.

Ok ¿Y luego qué?

Y luego… me fui, necesitaba ir a otra parte y … - Lisa se interrumpió para dar paso a un gran quejido que denotaba su gran dolor.

¿Lisa estás bien? ¿Qué tienes? – dijo Gregory alarmado

¡Me duele mucho! – gritó Lisa

¡¿Qué te duele?! Amor ¡háblame por favor!

Me duele… me duele… - murmuró Lisa en voz cada vez más baja.

¿Lisa? ¡Lisa no te duermas! ¡Lisaaa! – gritó tratando de llamar la atención de su mujer, pero ya no logró que ella le respondiera

House empezó a retorcerse en su postura tratando de recuperar el movimiento de sus piernas, mientras al mismo tiempo y sin darse cuenta rezaba. Probablemente Gregory no había rezado desde que tenía seis años y su madre prácticamente lo obligaba. Pero aquí estaba, rezando por ser liberado, rezando por que su mujer solo se hubiera desmayado, rezando por su hija, de la cual no sabía ni dónde ni cómo estaba. Rezando por ser feliz con su familia una vez más.

Aguantó el dolor lo mejor que pudo y de a poco logró mayor movimiento en ambas piernas. Luego se incorporó un poco y trató de ver su progreso, notando con alivio que a pesar del peso que había caído sobre sus miembros inferiores, había algo, al parecer una viga o algo por el estilo, semi suspendido por una vara de contención, que había evitado que todo el peso de los bloques de cemento cayeran de lleno en sus piernas. Siguió insistiendo persistentemente, a pesar del dolor que le cruzaba los muslos y los tobillos. ¡Dios! No creía tener las piernas rotas, pero era más que obvio que estaban lastimadas y llenas de hematomas. Cuando el movimiento fue más fluido, se pudo sentar del todo y usar sus manos para empujar los escombros lo más que pudo. Con esfuerzo, y luego de bastante tiempo, pudo sacar una de sus piernas y con igual dificultad la otra.

Respiró agitado y con dificultad, pero aliviado de estar finalmente libre. Se palpó las piernas con las manos y notó que a pesar del trauma, no había roturas. ¡Por Dios la cabeza iba a estallarle! No, no, no. No debía tener pensamientos tan oscuros. Trató de ponerse de pie, pero sus extremidades lo castigaron con múltiples estocadas de dolor, como si miles de espadas lo atravesaran en un mismo momento. Respiró, tratando de descansar siquiera por un segundo. Miró nuevamente el celular y el maldito aparatito seguía en punto muerto. Tendría que salir de allí se quería comunicarse o pedir ayuda a alguien. Nuevamente intentó incorporarse, pero esta vez, intentó una nueva táctica. Lo hizo muy suavemente, tratando primero de asentar su espalda a la posición recta. Luego trató de doblar una de las piernas. Lo hizo y esperó a que esta se acostumbrara a la novedad. Luego dobló la otra y volvió a esperar. La verdad es que deseaba salir corriendo por ayuda, pero se repitió una y mil veces el mismo mantra "Debo tener paciencia si quiero ayudar a mi familia" Cuando las piernas le respondieron mejor, logró incorporarse y nuevamente, se dio tiempo para asentar las piernas.

Luego de varios intentos, momentos de espera, y bastante dolor durante todo el proceso. House estuvo fuera del edificio derrumbado. Grande fue su sorpresa cuando notó que estaba fuera de un edificio abandonado que se situaba en un área descampada que no reconoció. Miró los restos del edificio y dedujo, aunque no podía estar seguro de que estaban en una fábrica en las afueras de la ciudad. ¡Mierda! Sería un milagro que alguien pasara por allí para encontrarlos. Caminó algunos pasos más. Sus ojos desesperados miraban en todas las direcciones con la rapidez de un lince que busca hambriento una presa. Nadie.

Nuevamente miró su celular, y esta vez pudo ver en la quebrada pantallita algunas líneas que indicaban una señal telefónica. Era débil, pero allí estaba. Había esperanza aún. Sin perder tiempo en contemplaciones, marcó el novecientos once y esperó ser atendido. La operadora contestó y le pidió indicaciones del paradero. Cómo House no tenía idea de donde estaban, ni tenía demasiadas pistas que le permitieran hacer una ubicación cierta, le dio a la mujer todas las pistas que pudo. La operadora le pidió que no colgara para que ellos pudieran rastrear la señal del celular en la torre telefónica más próxima y House obedeció. Esperó por lo que le pareció una eternidad. La cabeza lo estaba matando. A lo lejos escuchó una sirena y levantando la vista vio un camino lejano que llevaba hasta el edificio derrumbado. Supo que era la policía y también dos ambulancias, pero es lo único que pudo distinguir antes de desmayarse.


	18. Chapter 18

**Dedicado a todos mis queridos lectores, especialmente a bere y leo y cachu**

**Capitulo 18**:

Dolor. Eso fue lo {único que pudo sentir durante los segundos que volvió a la conciencia. Pero fueron pocos segundos hasta que la oscuridad lo reclamó y se lo llevó. ¡Mierda! Le dolía demasiado el cuerpo, sus piernas parecían estar deshechas aunque no pudo inclinarse en su cama lo suficiente como para verlas. Trató de calmarse porque sabía que si dejaba ganar al nerviosismo, entonces jamás se repondría. Se relajó, cerró los ojos y trató de mantenerse en blanco. Milagrosamente, logró hacerlo y se quedó dormido una vez más. No supo cuanto tiempo pasó, pero cuando al fin despertó se sentía bastante mejor de su dolor. Movilizó sus piernas y notó con alegría que, si bien estaban un poco entumecidas por la falta de ejercicio, se movían bastante bien, por lo que no estaban rotas ni nada por el estilo. Miró a su alrededor y encontró cerca de la cama un botón que servía para llamar a la enfermera. Lo presionó y esperó unos cuantos segundos hasta que una mujer robusta de mediana edad apareció en el dintel de la puerta. Lo miró con una franca sonrisa y se acercó a él. Miró los monitores y anotó en una carpeta metálica lo que en ellos veía. Por fin, luego de registrar todo lo que necesitaba, le dirigió algunas palabras para chequear su estado mental.

¿Cómo se siente?

Creo que bien, es decir….algo adolorido aún, pero puedo soportarlo

Eso está muy bien, ¿Sabe dónde está?

Bueno….es un hospital, pero no se qué ciudad.

Estamos en Londres, dónde usted vive señor. ¿Recuerda lo que sucedió?

Sé que salí de un edificio derrumbado, logré escapar, llamé al 911… Vi las ambulancias llegar… No sabía dónde estaba, era….un lugar lejano, no había otras casas… salí porque necesitaba ayudar a mi mujer… - Se detuvo en seco - ¡Mi mujer! ¿Dónde está? ¿Está herida? ¿Y mi hija?

Cálmese por favor

¿Calmarme? Si quiere que me calme dígame dónde están mi mujer y mi hija

La señora House está internada aquí mismo.

¿Cómo está?

Está… bastante lastimada. El derrumbe hizo que mucho escombro cayera sobre ella. Estaba aprisionada de la cintura para abajo.

¡Oh por Dios! – Se agarró la cabeza con ambas manos y trató de contener el llanto que le pinchaba los ojos con insistencia. – Necesito verla, por favor

Pero es que usted tiene que recuperarse, está muy…

No, déjeme verla. Solo necesito verla, yo le juro que estoy bien

Pero…

Llamé al médico, yo hablaré con él. Por favor, necesito ver a mi mujer.

La enfermera hizo lo que Gregory le pidió y dando media vuelta, salió en buscar del médico a cargo. Greg, se sentó en la cama, haciendo una mueca de dolor al flexionar sus piernas. Las tocó lentamente, tratando de acostumbrarlas al tacto y también para verlas y comprobar su estado. Las largas y musculosas piernas estaban llenas de moretones y raspones, cortes y otras abrasiones. Sin embargo, poco le importó su estado, en ese momento su cabeza solo podía pensar en Lisa y en Rachel. ¡Dios! Debía encontrar a alguien que supiera darle razones de su hija. ¿Dónde estaba? ¿Con quién? Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por la llegada de su médico, quien, sin darle demasiado tiempo para hablar, procedió a examinarlo con detenimiento. House, muy a su pesar, colaboró porque sabía que era la única forma de acabar pronto y poder ver a Lisa. Cuando terminó con su tarea, y sin que Gregory tuviera que pedirlo, el médico pronunció las esperadas palabras

Está usted en buen estado a pesar de todo. Sígame, Señor House, iremos a ver a su esposa. – dijo mientras abrió la puerta de la habitación

¿Cómo está ella? – preguntó House ansioso mientras recorrían un largo pasillo

Verá Gregory, su esposa está un poco más delicada que usted – dijo el médico con tacto

Por favor doctor, no me hable bonito para calmarme, solo dígame que es lo que tiene

Bien le hablaré con franqueza. Su esposa tuvo que resistir bastantes kilos de escombro sobre su cuerpo, al ser ella bastante delgada sufrió las consecuencias de ese trauma. Tiene rotas ambas piernas – detuvo sus palabras para comprobar que House pudiera resistir lo que le estaba contando.

¡Dios mío! – dijo House con pesadez

Hemos arreglado las fracturas, por suerte los huesos no se salieron de lugar, por lo que fue relativamente sencillo operarlas y arreglarlas. También tenía una fisura en el hueso de la cadera, la cual también reparamos.

Dios – dijo Gregory en voz tan baja que fue casi imperceptible

El médico no dijo nada más porque al llegar al final del pasillo se encontraron frente a una puerta blanca. El doctor abrió la puerta y le hizo señas a Gregory para que entrara, lo cual él hizo con tremenda urgencia. Allí estaba. Tendida en la cama cubierta por sábanas blancas, inconsciente y conectada a una máquina que monitoreaba su corazón. Los latidos eran lentos pero fuertes. Gregory secó con su dedo pulgar una furtiva lágrima que le acarició la mejilla. Se acercó lentamente hacia ella y le besó con ternura la frente y luego, con mucho cuidado, los labios. Más lágrimas escaparon de sus ojos.

Háblele Gregory. Ella está medicada por el dolor, pero su voz y su presencia tal vez puedan reanimarla

¿Puede oírme?

No lo sabemos. Inténtelo. No perdemos nada con intentar

¿Y qué le digo? – House estaba tan confundido. Tenía demasiado por asimilar y la falta de recuerdos, el dolor propio y el de su esposa y no saber de su hija eran simplemente demasiado para absorber en tan poco tiempo.

Sólo hágale saber que está aquí, con ella. Qué sienta que no está sola. Anímela a salir adelante

Está bien. ¿Podría darnos algo de privacidad por favor?

Si por supuesto – dijo el médico y dio media vuelta para retirase, pero antes que pudiera hacerlo, Greg lo sorprendió con otra pregunta

¿Por qué la tienen dormida?

Cómo ya le comenté, lo hacemos porque sufre demasiado dolor. El estar dormida le ayuda a soportarlo

¿El dolor proviene de sus fracturas?

La lesión que aún nos preocupa fue un corte que tuvo en una de las arterias que rodea la pared del útero

¡Corte en una arteria! – dijo Greg asustado - ¿Y cómo se lastimó de esa manera?

Bien… la lesión de la cadera provocó que una astilla del hueso sacro se desplazara hasta la pared del útero donde se clavó, provocando primero un leve raspón y posteriormente, al mover a la paciente, terminó por cortarla. Afortunadamente, la ambulancia llegó rápido al hospital y pudimos reparar y cauterizar la arteria, pero ya había sangrado mucho. Esa hemorragia ocupó toda la cavidad uterina y tuvimos que operar durante varias horas para poder drenar toda la sangre.

House estaba pálido. Todo color había escapado de su rostro y su corazón luchaba poderosamente por salir corriendo de su pecho. Ya ni siquiera se preocupó por esconder sus lágrimas y las dejó expresarse libremente. El médico se acercó y con gran empatía tomó con su mano el hombro de Gregory y lo apretó para confortarlo.

Cálmese por favor. Ella lo necesitará más que nunca cuando despierte.

Si, lo sé

Trate de mantenerse fuerte. Ella necesitará algún tiempo de recuperación.

¿Cuánto?

Bueno, el tiempo varía de paciente a paciente. Tal vez algunas semanas. Le recomendaría también que haga terapia psicológica después.

¿Terapia?

Si… es lo que recomendamos en estos casos

¿Estos casos? – Preguntó House extrañado

Si… es que… - el doctor se detuvo y en su expresión de ceño fruncido hubo una especie de revelación – Usted no lo sabía ¿verdad?

¿Saber qué? ¿Es que acaso mi mujer tiene algo más?

Es que… - el médico se puso visiblemente incómodo – la hemorragia de la señora se agravó, mientras la operábamos debido a la presencia de una infección inicial.

¿Infección?

Si, una infección uterina producida por el tiempo que su esposa pasó con sangre necrosada en la matriz

¿Quiere decir que mi esposa estaba sangrando de antes que la arteria se rompiera?

Si. Y esa sangre estacionada se fue descomponiendo dentro de ella hasta infectarse

¿Y qué le produjo ese sangrado inicial? – preguntó House totalmente desconcertado

Lo siento, Gregory. Su esposa sufrió un aborto por el derrumbe


	19. Chapter 19

**dedicado a todos uds y a mi otro amor Michael Fassbender por inspirarme a escribir este capi con una escena de la peli Shame =)**

**Capitulo 19:**

Tenía puesto un pantalón de gimnasia color gris y un buzo del mismo color y sobre él, un chaleco color verde de esos que parecen un salvavidas. Sus pies caminaban rápido y con determinación. Sus zapatillas deportivas estaban sucias. Tal vez porque había estado lloviendo y se habían salpicado con cada charco que había en la calle. Caminó, caminó y caminó. Sus pasos eran firmes y llenos de decisión, lo cual era curioso ya que él mismo no sabía a dónde iba ni qué buscaba. Las lágrimas aún corrían por su rostro y la helada brisa del Londres a principios de Diciembre hacía que cada lágrima fuera una hojilla de afeitar pasando agudamente por sus mejillas. No le importó. Tampoco le importó que el aire congelado le golpeara en el medio del pecho, a pesar de ese chaleco verde. Tenía muy poco abrigo para tan gélido clima, pero estas eran circunstancias que él ni siquiera notaba. De pronto, caminar no fue suficiente y fue entonces que empezó a correr. Sus largas piernas se movían con gracia y agilidad. Largas zancadas hacia la nada misma, porque ni siquiera su mente sabía el destino hacia el que corría.

Se había asegurado de dejar a Lisa en buen cuidado de las enfermeras. Sus piernas iban sanando, su infección retrocedía, pero su dolor aún no. Seguía dormida y él seguía a su lado. Excepto por esa noche. Esa noche él no estaba allí. Él estaba corriendo hacia la nada. Unas horas antes el jefe de policía lo había interrogado ya que habían descubierto que el derrumbe de aquella vieja fábrica había sido intencional. También, luego de tener los análisis de Greg y Lisa, se había concluido que ambos estaban inconscientes antes de la explosión. Greg había recibido un gran golpe en la cabeza que lo desmayó y Lisa había sido golpeada. Golpeada repetidamente hasta perder la consciencia. Las palabras del Inspector le retumbaban en la cabeza. La habían golpeado. Las lágrimas brotaron con más ganas y él las combatió corriendo con más ganas. Si tan solo pudiera recordar cómo habían llegado a la puta fábrica en primer lugar. El policía procedió también a explicarle que el celular de Lisa faltaba de sus pertenencias y un sinfín de otros temas que, a decir verdad, a House no podían importarle menos.

Esa mañana había tenido que ir hasta la estación de policía a radicar la denuncia de la desaparición de Rachel. Ni la policía sabía que había sido de ella, pero sospechaban que "un tercero" había tenido que ver con los hechos del derrumbe intencional y el secuestro de Rachel. Malditos genios todos ellos. Si hasta el más idiota se daba cuenta del "tercero en discordia". Sin embargo, tuvo que ser él mismo quién les diera la pista de Wilson como posible atacante. El inspector le aseguró que estaban haciendo todo lo posible para encontrar a su hija. Todo lo posible. Eso no era suficiente para él. Como padre y como esposo, sabía perfectamente que no era suficiente. Gregory necesitaba encontrar a su hija, y la necesitaba sana y salva porque ya había experimentado la muerte de un hijo. Detuvo su carrera en seco, sin importar que la mujer que venía caminando detrás de él se lo llevara por delante. La irritaba caminante lo miró furiosa y le dijo algo sobre su madre que él casi ni percibió. Se quedó parado como una estatua en el medio de la vereda. Poco a poco se movió hacia un costado y sentándose en una pequeña grada a la entrada de un edificio puso sus manos en su cabeza que permaneció baja mientras desconsoladamente lloró.

Cuando pudo controlar su llanto, se levantó, se secó con las manos las mejillas irritadas por el llanto y el frio viento, y siguió con su carrera. Corrió y corrió como si sus piernas supieran exactamente a dónde iban, aunque su cerebro no tuviera ni idea del plan de ruta. Respiraba agitado con un pequeño silbido en el pecho producto de la exposición al helado clima. De repente se detuvo bruscamente frente a la puerta de madera pesada que estaba adornada con una antigua aldaba de hierro y una discreta mirilla. House la contempló durante algunos segundos mientras lentamente apretaba la mandíbula con rabia.

La casa de Wilson era fría y aburrida como él. Sin demasiados adornos, ni colores, ni nada. House sacó la llave que sabía se escondía en el elegante dintel de la puerta adornado con estilo barroco. El puto de Wilson siempre se había creído un aristócrata pero en la realidad era un pobre imbécil con delirios de grandeza. Greg no pudo menos que menear la cabeza con amargura al recordar los tiempos en los que él mismo fue amigo de ese imbécil. Amigos. La verdad es que en su fuero interno, Gregory lamentaba que esos recuerdos fueran lejanos. No sabía si habían sido los mejores amigos, pero si fueron unidos y, según Greg, hubo siempre respeto y confianza. Pensó con dolor en todas las veces en que hubo de hacer alguna confidencia a Wilson y éste utilizó la información para apuñalarlo por la espalda.

House vagó por los pasillos de la fría casa. Evidentemente, nadie había estado allí en un largo tiempo. Estaba sucia y bastante desordenada. Los teléfonos habían sido desconectados y en la habitación principal no había ropa en los armarios, ni ninguna otra pertenencia. Se metió en cada habitación, esperando encontrar…no sabía qué. Pero necesitaba ver con sus propios ojos ese lugar. Tal vez porque su intuición le decía que habría allí alguna pista, o tal vez porque su desesperación lo hacía comportarse de manera irracional. La cuestión es que allí estaba y ya dados los hechos, pues lo mejor era aprovechar, por lo que repasó cada mueble con la vista, abrió cada cajón, cada armario y cada puerta. Nada. Maldijo en voz baja y también en voz alta a su mala suerte y a Wilson y a todo en lo que pudo pensar en ese momento. Tratando de recuperar la calma, volvió sobre sus pasos una y otra vez, no le importaba el tiempo, puesto que tenía toda la noche para revisar a sus anchas.

Entró una vez más a lo que había sido una especie de escritorio u oficina, donde seguramente Wilson trabajaba. Se sentó en el cómodo y moderno sillón de cuero. Si, Wilson tenía un extraño complejo de "soy un gran ejecutivo" aunque nada estuviera más alejado de la realidad. Volvió a abrir los cajones, puros papeles sin importancia, facturas impagas, y demás porquerías por el estilo. Cuando estaba por cerrar el último de los cajones notó algo que brillaba en el fondo. Estiró la mano y sacó una llave color cobre, de esas muy antiguas. Este objeto le llamó la atención. La observó durante algunos momentos y decidió llevarla consigo. Volvió a dar un recorrido a la casa, el último según se dijo a sí mismo, ya que quería volver al hospital por si Lisa había despertado.

Bajó de la planta alta de la casa por la escalera de madera, mirando las paredes absolutamente blancas e inexpresivas, sin cuadros, ni fotos, solo un lánguido fondo blanco. Terminó de bajar y dio la vuelta a la curva que formaba la escalera para llegar hasta la parte trasera de la casa, pero antes que pudiera ingresar en la cocina, notó una pequeña puerta de madera pesada. Roble inglés sin lugar a dudas. La puerta quedaba debajo de lo que sería el descanso de la escalera y era un lugar que podía fácilmente pasar desapercibido si uno no estaba atento. Miró la puerta y miró la llave que aún tenía en su mano. "Wilson, eres un tremendo pendejo estúpido" pensó House victorioso, sabiendo que seguramente el tonto error de Wilson lo llevaría a alguna pista o respuesta sobre el paradero de su hija. Dio las dos vueltas de la llave con notable ansiedad y al entrar le cacheteó la cara un terrible olor nauseabundo. Pero fue peor aún la sensación que tuvo de horror en el pecho. Él conocía perfectamente ese olor. Prendió la luz con nerviosismo y vio con horror el ambiente. Era un sótano sucio y asqueroso y el piso de concreto había sido removido dejando la habitación llena de tierra. Allí bajo un montículo vió lo que hubiera querido no ver nunca. Una mano aparecía enterrada en el piso.


	20. Chapter 20

**Espero que les guste y vayan preparándose que ya queda poco para el final! **

**Capitulo 20:**

Sintió como una puntada de dolor le cortaba la respiración. No podía dar crédito a lo que veían sus ojos y sin embargo le resultaba casi imposible poder cerrarlos o apartarlos de tanta monstruosidad. Sacudió la cabeza como para salir de su estupor y rápidamente sacó el celular de su bolsillo, mientras se acercaba con toda cautela hasta esa mano que asomaba desde la tierra removida en el piso de la habitación. Cuando la operadora por fin le contestó, en lo que le pareció un siglo, le dio las indicaciones de lo que estaba ocurriendo y la dirección de la casa para que pudieran ayudarlo. La lánguida voz de la mujer le indicó que no tocara absolutamente nada hasta que la policía llegara al lugar. House obedeció y salió de la habitación rápidamente, aunque en su interior se moría de ganas de escarbar en la tierra con sus propias manos para saber quién estaba allí abajo. También, con angustia y desesperación, empezó a rezar. Rezó por primera vez en mucho tiempo porque deseaba con todo su corazón que su hija estuviera a salvo. Intentó tranquilizarse y poner la mente en blanco.

Una vez más tuvo que esperar lo que pareció ser un siglo hasta que la policía y una ambulancia con equipo médico llegaron al lugar. Mientras los forenses desenterraban el cuerpo, que no le permitieron ver, un policía le hizo un sinfín de preguntas que Gregory no supo cómo pudo responder. Le temblaban las manos, estaba helado como un témpano de hielo y su mente no lograba hilar un pensamiento con otro. Luego de una larga lista de preguntas de rutina, el policía lo dejó en paz y el primer impulso de House fue ir a meterse a la habitación para ver que estaba sucediendo. Sin embargo, no pudo pasar del marco de la puerta, ya que la policía y los médicos forenses seguían recogiendo pistas, objetos y por supuesto no podían dejar que Greg "contaminara" el lugar.

Volvió desesperado al pasillo de la casa y sacó nuevamente su celular. Llamó al hospital para ver cómo estaba Lisa, si había despertado o si le tenían alguna noticia cualquiera fuera esta. La enfermera le informó que Lisa seguía dormida, casi en el mismo estado, aunque el último panel de análisis reveló leves mejorías. Estas palabras, aunque no enormemente felices, fueron una caricia para la vapuleada alma de Gregory. Leves mejorías. Para un preocupado y enamorado esposo esas palabras eran oro puro. Apoyó la espalda contra la pared y el nerviosismo hizo que House dejara caer otra vez sus lágrimas. Allí estaba, esperando saber si su hija era aquel cadáver hallado en tan horrorosas circunstancias, era un esposo preocupado por la salud de su mujer que yacía lejana y fría en un hospital y era un padre que acababa de sufrir la muerte de un hijo. Un hijo al que nunca vio, ni tomó en sus brazos. Un hijo que ni siquiera sabía que existía, pero al que sin embargo, lloró con amargura.

Por fin, el forense salió a la puerta de la habitación y encontró a Greg sentado en el piso, de espalda a la pared y con la cabeza agachada apoyada sobre sus brazos, que a su vez, se posaban en sus rodillas flexionadas. Lo miró unos instantes y luego decidió hablar, con gran parsimonia. El sonido de su voz hizo que Gregory levantara la cabeza asustado.

Señor House

¿Qué pasó? – preguntó House asustado

Ya terminamos de sacar el cuerpo

¿Y… - el forense lo interrumpió

Ahora no puedo explicarle los detalles, pero necesito que vaya hasta la morgue para que pueda identificar el cuerpo

Doctor, solo dígame algo, porque siento que me estoy muriendo de a poco

¿Qué?

¿Es… - La voz se le cortó. Ni siquiera lograba juntar el valor para decirlo - ¿Es el cuerpo de mi hija? – dijo finalmente con gran trabajo

No, no es su hija. Pero igual necesitamos que vaya por la morgue a identificar el cuerpo.

House respiró como si le hubieran dado la mejor noticia de su vida. Y tal vez así era. Por el momento, no le preocupó no saber aún dónde estaba la niña, ya que lo más importante es que seguramente estaba con vida. El oficial a cargo de la investigación le ofreció llevarlo hasta la morgue para hacer el reconocimiento y Gregory agradeció el gesto puesto que afuera llovía torrencialmente. De camino a la morgue Greg recibió una llamada a su celular. Era del hospital, la enfermera le informó que Lisa había despertado y que pedía por él. Lo puso feliz saber que Lisa al fin volvía a la consciencia, pero le pidió a la enfermera que tuviera especial cuidado de no decirle aún sobre el bebé. Esa noticia debía ser dada con mucho cuidado y la verdad es que Greg prefería decírselo él mismo. También le explicó a la enfermera que él demoraría un tiempo ya que estaba atendiendo "algunos asuntos". La verdad es que no quería decirle a la enfermera por miedo que ésta se lo dijera a Lisa. Sería crearle una tensión innecesaria y hasta que él mismo no estuviera seguro de quién era ese cadáver, no sacaría el tema a flote.

Por fin, la patrulla se detuvo delante de la morgue y House bajó como un rayo. Entró, acompañado por el policía y éste le indicó que debía esperar unos minutos. House obedeció y, tomando asiento en unas tristes sillas negras que estaban ubicadas en perfecta línea recta en una sala de espera fría e inexpresiva, esperó hasta que alguien le indicara que podía pasar. Esperó y esperó por espacio de una hora, que a él le pareció más bien una vida, hasta que apareció una muchacha joven vestida con un uniforme como esos que usan los médicos para operar y un delantal plástico más arriba. Se identificó como la Doctora Jansen y le pidió que pasara junto a ella a una sala para poder ver el cuerpo. House la siguió con cautela, se paró donde ella le indicó que se parara y respiró hondo. La doctora dio la vuelta a la camilla donde yacía el cuerpo y con cuidado tiró de la sábana blanca que lo cubría.

Gregory abrió los ojos con exageración y se dobló como si alguien le hubiera dado una patada en el estómago. Luchó por recomponerse mientras la doctora lo miraba casi impasible. House sintió una puntada en el pecho pero trató de recuperar la calma y respiró hondo varias veces para relajarse.

Señor House, ¿conoce a esta persona?

Si.

¿Podría darnos un nombre por favor?

Si…Es Wilson…James Wilson


	21. Chapter 21

**dedicado a todos los lectores que lo disfruten!**

**Capitulo 21:**

El patrullero lo llevó de vuelta al hospital. Cuando se bajó, House le agradeció al policía y se quedó mirando cómo el patrullero se iba calle abajo. Se quedó en silencio y con la mirada perdida por un rato. La verdad es que su vida últimamente le parecía cada vez más increíble. Lástima que no de una buena manera, pensó. En este último tiempo su vida se había desmoronado parte por parte, segundo a segundo. Pensó que si algo más le pasaba ya no podría soportarlo. Con lentitud, como si cada movimiento le costara mucho, dio la vuelta e ingresó al hospital. Pensó que Lisa debía estar muy ansiosa y no quiso que ella esperara un segundo más. Aunque no fueran noticias maravillosas necesitaba hablar con ella y explicarle aunque fuera un poco todo lo sucedido.

Llegó a la puerta de la habitación y la abrió lentamente, tratando de no hacer ruido. Allí se quedó unos instantes contemplando a la mujer que amaba y sonrió con sutileza. Tal vez en ese momento la vida no era esplendoroso para ellos, pero el solo verla reponerse, ya era para él un gran alivio. Luego de su divina contemplación, se acercó a la cama y automáticamente Lisa dio vuelta el rostro y lo miró. Fue lo único que necesitó. Apenas sus ojos hicieron contacto, Lisa, ignorando el dolor que le cruzaba por el abdomen, se incorporó con sorprendente rapidez y tirando sus brazos al cuello de Gregory, lo abrazó con tanta fortaleza como su cuerpo le permitió. Él la sostuvo con amoroso cuidado pero con firmeza y entonces ella, como tratando de aliviar su dolido corazón, se permitió sollozar en su cuello. Él, le acarició el pelo tiernamente, mientras la arrullaba con su voz, pronunciando palabras de ternura y de ánimo.

Cuando Lisa al fin se calmó un poco lo miró con los ojos sonrosados y preguntó:

¿Y Rachel?

Aún no sabemos nada de ella – dijo Gregory con el mayor tacto posible para no alterarla- pero seguimos buscándola intensamente. Te prometo que no pararé hasta que nuestra hija esté a salvo con nosotros nuevamente

Sé que lo harás – dijo Lisa tratando de ser fuerte, pero su próxima frase la derrumbó – Ya no podría perder otro hijo – y llevándose las manos al rostro lloró nuevamente.

House la abrazó con el corazón partido de dolor, pero sabía que en este momento necesitaba apelar a toda su fortaleza para que ambos pudieran salir adelante. Cuando logró que ella se recompusiera le ayudó a recostarse, recordándole que aún no estaba totalmente en forma y que debía cuidarse. También le alcanzó un poco de agua para que mojara los resecos labios y luego de llamar a la enfermera, le pidió que le trajeran algo de comida, ya que Lisa había perdido peso considerablemente y necesitaba recuperar fuerzas. Medio protestando y a desgano, Lisa dio cuent5a de la comida que tenía frente a ella y lo hizo no porque tuviera demasiado apetito, sino porque sabía que se enfrentaría al sermón de Gregory si no lo hacía. También comió pensando en su hija y en que debía restablecerse para poder buscarla. ¡Demonios! ¡Si tan solo pudiera recordar cómo pasaron las cosas! Eso la ayudaría bastante, pero evidentemente, quien fuera hizo esto, la drogó o algo por el estilo. Trató de calmarse porque sabía que si dejaba que el miedo o el pánico la sobrepasaran no lograría nada. Cuando terminó pidió ir al baño y se enfrentó a la negativa de Gregory, pero con ayuda de la enfermera ganó esa partida.

Poco a poco y con mucha paciencia Lisa fue recuperándose y por fin un día recibió la noticia que esperó ansiosamente. Esa mañana, finalmente le darían el alta. Se puso contenta al pensar en el retorno a casa y que al fin podría dedicarse por completo a buscar a su hija. Habían ya discutido con House y ella, engañosamente le prometió que lo dejaría encargarse. Pero la verdad era que Greg estaba completamente loco si creía que ella se quedaría de brazos cruzados. Cuando estuvo todo listo, Lisa y Gregory se subieron a un taxi y volvieron a su casa. Fue muy emocionante el sentimiento de volver al hogar, pero al mismo tiempo Lisa no pudo contener la risa.

¿Qué pasa? - Preguntó House sin comprender

Nada – dijo Lisa aún riéndose

¿De qué te ríes?

Es que… bueno es bastante evidente que yo no he estado en esta casa en bastante tiempo

¿A qué te refieres?

Bueno… hay ropa arriba de los muebles, desde aquí puedo ver platos en el lavadero… creo que la primera tarea será limpiar esta casa.

¡Eso sí que no! – dijo Greg poniendo la cara seria - ¡vamos señora!

¿A dónde?

¡A la cama!

Mmmm…. Eso sonó muy bien – dijo Lisa divertida.

A decir verdad este podría no ser el mejor momento en sus vidas, pero Lisa realmente necesitaba respirar algo de aire puro, sentir y vivir el profundo amor que sentía por Gregory. Evidentemente sus preocupaciones no iban a desaparecer en unos minutos, pero en ese momento, tal vez por estar otra vez en su casa, sentir ese aroma a hogar y la carga de tribulaciones que sentía en su corazón, necesitaba sentirse amada, respetada, cuidada. Y sabía perfectamente que solo Greg sabía darle esa clase de sentimiento.

No, no, no. Tu estas enferma y necesitas descansar

No estoy enferma, mi amor. El médico ya me dio el alta ¿recuerdas?

No pongas excusas. El hecho que te dieran el alta no significa que debas agotarte físicamente

¿Conque agotarme no? – dijo con una sonrisa pícara

Sabes muy bien que si te atrapo no pararé hasta agotarte – dijo House eróticamente cediendo por un instante a las insinuaciones de Lisa, pero inmediatamente recordó sus buenos propósitos – Basta de protestar ¡A descansar!

Lisa le ofreció un tentador puchero, pero el siguió firme en su propósito y poniendo una mano en la espalda de su mujer, la guió hasta la habitación. Ella no se resistió, pero solo porque tenía su propia agenda preparada. Apenas llegaron a la habitación, Lisa se excusó para poder entrar al baño y Gregory, sin sospechar nada siguió sacando las cosas de la maleta y guardando cada una en su lugar. Mientras tanto, Lisa aprovechó para encerrarse en el baño y sacar del pequeño armario que estaba al costado de la ducha una muda de ropa interior y un camisón de seda que tenía guardados allí "para ocasiones especiales" como ella solía decir. Por un segundo, mientras se cambiaba se cuestionó si una mujer en su situación no debía poner primero a la madre antes de la mujer, pero razonó que había sufrido tanto como mujer como madre. Además, no podía negar que su atracción hacia Gregory no podía ser explicada lógicamente. Simplemente sentía lo que sentí y en ese momento necesitaba el contacto físico con Gregory. Terminó de cambiarse, se colocó algo de perfume, respiró profundamente y abrió la puerta. Gregory estaba de espaladas a ella.

Te ves tan sexy guardando la ropa – le dijo ella simpáticamente.

Greg se dio vuelta para mirarla, pero no pudo pronunciar palabra al verla con un camisón tan sensual. La recorrió con la mirada de arriba abajo y no pudo evitar que sus ojos se convirtieran en dos brasas candentes. Instintivamente se acercó a ella, pero se detuvo a mitad de camino. Se recordó a sí mismo la condición física de su esposa y eso lo impulsó a darse la vuelta quedando de espaldas a ella. Ella se sintió algo desanimada, pero sabía que su esposo no la rechazaba, sino que intentaba protegerla de cualquier daño posible. En su fuero interno lo agradecía, pero sentía esa necesidad animal de estar en sus brazos, de tocar y besar su cuerpo, por lo que tomó ella la iniciativa.

Se acercó y lo abrazó de espaldas como estaba. Poniéndose en puntas de pie le besó el costado del cuello, pudiendo así notar su estremecimiento. House trató de librarse, pero ella ajustó el abrazo. Lentamente apretó sus brazos y manos contra la cintura de su hombre y luego de ceñirlo por un momento, bajó lentamente sus manos hasta que pudo tocar el endurecido bulto que ocultaban los pantalones de jean. Gregory jadeó y ella adoro ese sonido gutural y apasionado. Movió sus manos en forma circular aumentando la dureza de su esposo, mientras que con su lengua hacía movimientos igualmente circulares en el lóbulo izquierdo de la oreja de Greg. Con suavidad, impulsó a su esposo a darse vuelta y tomó su boca en un desgarrado beso, trazando mágicas líneas dentro de ella con su lengua. Él contestó de la misma manera y con cuidado, sin separarse del beso, acarició la orilla de los breteles de seda del camisón por sobre los hombros de Lisa. Los deslizó hacia abajo y luego los soltó. El suave género se deslizó patinando sobre la piel ardiente de Lisa y se detuvo en el piso. House observó la ropa de encaje que cubría el sexo de su mujer y sin mayores advertencias la desgarró de un tirón. Lisa, acalorada, gimió ante el brusco movimiento y envolvió sus brazos alrededor del cuello de su marido, mientras él la tomó por la cintura con un brazo, mientras que con el otro le aferró duramente una nalga. Impulsándola sobre la cama, se retiró un poco del abrazo para sacarse rápidamente la remera y desprender sus jeans. Bajó el cierre con la rapidez de un rayo y los bajó a medias, solo lo suficiente como para liberar su erección. Se colocó a horcajadas en la cama, sobre su esposo como para poder penetrarla, pero de repente, avanzó hacia adelante, hasta que su sexo quedó frente a la cara de su mujer. Ella captó el mensaje y abrió la boca, mientras estirando su lengua lamió la punta del pene con cuidado. Greg cerró los puños y echó la cabeza hacia atrás con gran excitación. Ella continuó su trabajo, introduciendo toda la erección en su boca, con ansias, mientras casi podía sentirlo en su garganta. Alternaba el chupar y el lamer mientras con su mano masajeaba con firmeza el pene acompañándolo con movimientos hacia adelante y hacia atrás. House casi no podía soportar el dolor que le producía su dureza. Con sus rudas manos, tomó el cabello negro de Lisa en una coleta improvisada y empujó su cuerpo dentro de su boca hasta que ella se ahogó, la liberó unos segundos y lo volvió a hacer provocando otro ahogo. Ella gimió al ver su boca liberada, pero no tuvo demasiado tiempo para pensar, porque Greg ya se estaba acomodando entre sus piernas. Ella se abrió bien de piernas y notó que House la miraba. Miró ella también su abdomen y notó aún las marcas de la cirugía. Volvió a mirar la cara de su esposo, para notar su reacción y se sorprendió al ver que Greg bajaba lentamente la cabeza para besar y lamer las pequeñas cicatrices. Luego, lentamente, fue lamiendo a medida que subía hasta que enredó su lengua en el ombligo de Lisa y allí se demoró unos segundos mientras que con su mano colocó su sexo en la entrada del de su mujer

¿Estás lista? – preguntó cuidadoso

Mmm – fue la única respuesta que obtuvo.

Con lentitud, la penetró centímetro a centímetro. Ella creyó enloquecer, jadeando y gritándole que se apresurara. Pero él no tomaría ese riesgo, sería tan cuidadoso como su pasión se lo permitiera. Así, con lentitud la penetró mil veces, a veces perdiendo el control y haciendo embestidas más feroces y luego volviendo a la lentitud. Cuando Gregory sintió que perdía el control, salió de su cuerpo y la acomodó de espaldas a él, sobre rodillas y brazos y encontrando una postura más cómoda, la penetró analmente. Ella no pudo controlar sus impulsos eróticos y llegó al orgasmo en dos oportunidades, y la tercera llegó en el momento exacto en que Greg bañaba su interior con su blanco elixir.

Acostados, uno en brazos del otro, jurándose una vez más amor eterno, se juraron también no volver a descansar hasta que su hija estuviera a salvo junto a ellos.


	22. Chapter 22

**Bueno espero que lo disfruten y recuerden que ya falta poquito para el final! **

**Capitulo 22:**

**Caminó y camino por el pequeño sendero de piedra gris. Caminaba sin sentido, sin dirección. Sus pies estaban descalzos y lastimados. Le dolían profundamente, pero algo la impulsaba a seguir caminando. Cada tanto se detenía agotada y adolorida. Sentía lágrimas calientes que le corrían por el rostro, y no podía ver bien. Se frotó los ojos tratando de aclarar su visión, pero seguía con la misma nube imaginaria frente a sí misma. Caminó y caminó hasta que se detuvo frente a un edificio desconocido. Observó y solo pudo ver la puerta entreabierta. De pronto, escuchó un llanto y entonces…**

Cuddy se despertó. Estaba transpirada como si recién viniera del gimnasio y su respiración era agitada. Intentó cambiar su postura, pero Gregory estaba acostado prácticamente encima de ella, con sus piernas enredadas en las suyas y su cabeza sobre su pecho. Se quedó quieta para no despertarlo. Lo miró como pudo y la cara de su esposo reflejaba una cierta tranquilidad que ella no pudo sentir en su corazón. El sueño había sido tan vívido, tan real que su corazón había quedado en mil revoluciones por minuto. ¿Por qué había soñado eso? ¿Qué significaba? Trató de respirar profundamente y así poder aminorar sus palpitaciones, pero demoró un buen rato en tener una frecuencia normal. Su corazón se había normalizado un poco pero su cabeza era un tema distinto. Daba vueltas y vueltas alrededor del sueño tratando de comprender. Trató y no lo logró. No supo en qué momento, pero se quedó dormida.

**La escuchó llorar con fuerza y su pecho fue atravesado por un rayo de dolor. Entró corriendo al edificio que parecía estar abandonado. Miró a su alrededor y allí estaba, y antes que pudiera pensar o decir nada más, vio hacia un costado y lo vio también… **

¡Lisa, Lisa! – dijo Greg sacudiéndolo firmemente para despertarla – Despierta cariño

¡Oh por Dios! Greg…yo…la niña… - casi no podía respirar y el llanto entrecortaba sus palabras

Ya tranquilízate. Fue solo un mal sueño. Estas nerviosa y es comprensible que tengas pesadillas.

No, esto no fue una pesadilla. Gregory, nuestra hija… - no pudiendo contener el llanto más, lo liberó en cuantiosos caudales. Greg la abrazó. Así estuvieron por unos minutos hasta que ella se hubo calmado.

Lisa tienes que calmarte. No puedes dejar que una pesadilla saque lo mejor de tusa emociones y te destruya.

Gregory, debes creerme. Esta no fue una pesadilla cualquiera, sé que hay algo más en ella, pero no logro entender qué está pasando.

¿A qué te refieres?

No lo sé, no lo sé. Nada de esto tiene sentido. Pero por favor, ayúdame a entender.

Yo te ayudaré, pero primero necesito saber qué soñaste.

Tratando de tranquilizarse, Lisa le contó con tanto detalle cómo le fue posible recordar. House, la alentó a qué le contara todo, siendo su apoyo y su fuerza durante todo el relato. Cuando ella hubo culminado su relato, Gregory la instó a cambiarse y a que fueran juntos a la estación de policía, para preguntar qué adelantos había en la investigación. Gregory pensó que tal vez, si Lisa estaba al tanto de alguna novedad o adelanto se quedaría más tranquila y dejaría de tener esos sueños tan enervantes. Lamentablemente, la causa no había tenido demasiados cambios de lo último que supieron. La policía no tenía demasiadas pistas para continuar. A decir verdad, Gregory tuvo que contenerse para no matar a alguno de los policías. ¿Cómo era posible que aun no tuvieran razón de la niña o al menos algún indicio que les dijera cómo continuar? Se contuvo para no alterar aún más a Lisa. Volvieron a su casa algo desanimados, pero con extraño optimismo, House se mantuvo lo más positivo que pudo, solo por el bien de su esposa, a la que veía sufrir por la falta de su hija. Evidentemente, él también sentía la ausencia de Rachel, pero se dijo a sí mismo que no era el momento de flaquear, sino de luchar. Y él lucharía hasta que ella estuviera de vuelta en el hogar.

Gregory decidió que prepararía el almuerzo, y mientras él se ocupó en eso, Lisa se dedicó a ordenar un poco las habitaciones, aunque a decir verdad, lo hizo de manera bastante deficiente, comparada con su habitual pulcritud y orden. Estaba distraída y no podía evitarlo. Cada cosa que veía, o tocaba le recordaba a su hija y la falta que le hacía. Pasó por la habitación de Rachel y no pudo evitar entrar. Se paseó lentamente, examinando todo con la mirada, como si buscara algo, aunque no sabía conscientemente qué. Se sentó en la pequeña cama y miró a su alrededor, observó los juguetes, los adornos, y las fotos que inundaban la habitación de punta a punta. Miró hacia el gran mueble de madera blanca con delicadas flores rosas pintadas y caminó hacia él. Abrió la puerta de la derecha y allí estaba la colección de perfumes de su hija. Sonrió. La verdad es que Rachel era bastante coqueta para ser tan pequeña, pero no podía evitarlo, Lisa había sido igual a su edad y en un punto lo seguía siendo en la actualidad. Abrió la otra puerta y allí estaba la ropa de la niña. Tomó del perchero un pequeño vestido tipo solera, con flores rosas y amarillas impresas sobre un fondo prístinamente blanco. Era el preferido de Rachel. Lo descolgó y abrazándolo fuertemente contra su pecho, fue a sentarse una vez más a la cama. Lo miró fijamente durante un minuto o dos, y luego, enterró su cara en la pequeña prenda tratando de contener el llanto que amenazaba con aparecer. Lentamente levantó un poco la cara, como para recuperar el aliento, pero antes de despegarse del todo del vestido, tomó una larga inspiración, absorbiendo el perfume que emanaba de la prenda y cerró fuertemente los ojos.

Sin poder anticiparlo, Lisa fue golpeada por un recuerdo nítido y casi vivencial. El hecho de poner su rostro en la ropa de su hija y absorber su olor había disparado sus recuerdos y ahora por fin podía darle sentido a todo lo que hasta hacía un momento parecía estar patas para arriba. Ahora al fin, todo se aclaraba.

**Ahí estaba, y tenía a su hija que lloraba desconsoladamente por su madre. Ella estaba en mala forma, herida y medio atontada aún, pero eso no le impediría rescatar a su hija. Mirando alrededor suyo notó que él también estaba allí. Wilson. Maldito bastardo causante de todas sus desgracias.

¡Malditos sean ambos! Les juro que me las pagarán.

¿Estás bromeando? ¿Qué acaso eres estúpida? ¿Qué no te das cuenta que llevas las de perder? – le escupió Wilson con tono burlón.

No importa lo mal que yo esté. Defenderé a mi hija con mi vida si es necesario.

¡Deja de decir estupideces! Además, mi querida mártir, no creo que tengas demasiadas opciones de lucha. Y menos sin tu querido esposo al lado – dijo Wilson con una macabra sonrisa, mientras le señaló hacia un rincón oscuro del edificio.

Allí, entre las sombras yacía Gregory en el piso. No supo si dormido, desmayado o muerto pero un escalofrío de terror la recorrió de pies a cabeza. La locura se apoderó de ella y gritando y llorando se acercó a Wilson tratando de conectar algún golpe, tratando al mismo tiempo, de tomar a su hija en sus brazos, tratando de proteger a su marido. Todas las emociones corrían en simultáneo por su cuerpo y no sabía a cuál escuchar primero. Forcejeó, o al menos lo intentó, pero Wilson, siendo mucho más fuerte y estando en mejor estado que ella en ese momento, le conectó una terrible patada en el vientre. Ella se dobló y no volvió a incorporarse. Quedó tendida en el suelo en posición fetal, tomándose el vientre con ambas manos. Un dolor desconocido, cortante como una navaja le recorrió la zona baja del abdomen. Su hijo. Su pequeño hijo. Sí, ella lo sabía. Justo esa mañana, antes de llevar a Rachel al jardín de infantes había ido hasta la farmacia y compró un test casero. Esa mañana supo que estaba embarazada, y esa misma mañana, lo sentí escurrirse por entre sus piernas. Esa mañana sintió como una vida puede ser arrancada desde el vientre mismo. Llorando se curvó aún más en su postura. Lejos de sentir piedad, Wilson se acercó una vez más y volvió a asestarle una patada en el vientre, Lisa gritó y levantando la mirada los vio irse, llevándose a su hija. Se quedó mirando hacia la puerta, hasta que finalmente perdió la conciencia. **

Lisa llegó corriendo hasta la cocina donde Greg preparaba el almuerzo.

¡Lo sé mi amor, lo sé! – dijo agitada.

¿Sabes qué? – preguntó él sobresaltado

¡Sé quien tiene a Rachel!

¿Quién?

Fue Diana


End file.
